The Fear In Your Eyes
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: It seemed unlikely Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could share the same fears, but it seemed even more unlikely that they would know how to silence the fears for one another. [Drarry. Year 8 AU. EWE? Rated: MA. Prompt Writing.]


**A/n**: So, I may have had a lot of prompts piled up. And I may have started writing this to get a lot of them crossed off the list. And then... oh boy, welcome to my world. It became SO MUCH MORE. So, there's that. [No beta.] ~Kiz

**Warnings**: Virgin!Draco, foot fetish (ofc it's me, my guys).

**Prompts**: Year 8, Pierced!Harry, Feet kink, Consent, Virgin!Draco, First time for one of the boys, Angst, Love Triangle, A little Blaise/Harry before Draco/Harry? Blaise and Harry as good friends, Blaise, and Pansy making appearances?

**Summary**: It seemed unlikely Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could share the same fears, but it seemed even more unlikely that they would know how to silence the fears for one another. [Drarry. Year 8 AU. EWE? Rated: MA. Prompt Writing.]

**Word Count: **25134

_Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Year 8 AU. EWE?_

* * *

**Start of Year 8 wasn't like the start of any other year.** For one, the world was different... Muggle and Magical alike. For two, the world was still rebuilding after everything that happened over the last 9 months. For three, Harry Potter... had changed.

Hogwarts was the first place to be rebuilt, after the Ministry, of course. Over the summer students, parents, professors, and Ministry workers all got together to completely revamp the school to have it up and fixed by August. It was one of the truest and oldest beacons of hope the Wizarding World had - it was needed.

Children needed normal, parents needed routine. Headmistress McGonagall had decided to invite all of the previous Year 7's back, for an opportunity to complete their last year over. Calling it Year 8. She had been rather shocked that not as many as she had hoped would return did.

Harry hadn't returned to help rebuild the school or anything in the world for that matter. He had left, the boy who lived did just that. He lived. Over the last two months, he had spent time traveling and seeing things he hadn't before - the world.

It had taken him some thought rather he would return after everything that had happened, and when he finally decided to he hadn't told anyone, he would just show up. And that is what he did.

Harry looked up at the old, large, familiar doors walking in at a slow and leisurely pace he glanced over at the Great Hall, a sound buzz was making its way through the closed doors and he heard quick footsteps coming towards him. Hanging back he saw a group of young, excited students marching down the corridor with whispers as he came face to face with the new students, and their leading professor. Someone he hadn't met yet.

"Merlin, it's Harry Potter..." The professor froze staring at the boy, no man, before her. "I.. It is a pleasure." She continued and reached out for his hand, offering her own, "I don't think we have had a chance to meet yet, I am Professor Hillary. I am the new Head of Gryffindor and I will be teaching Transfiguration."

Harry smiled and reached a slender and tanned arm out, he wasn't wearing his robes just a dark gray t-shirt, a pair of fitted jeans, and black boots. "Good evening Professor," he took her hand with a shake, appraising the new Transfiguration teacher wondering silently if she would be half the teacher McGonagall had been.

"I have to get them in the first years," she explained, smiling over her shoulder at the gawking first years. Harry was a legend after all. "Care to walk with us?"

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, and gave a nod, "yeah, I'll walk with you, Professor." He stood back as she continued leading them in, falling in towards the back. He planned to just slip away once they got in through the doors.

**Hermione was all but bouncing on her seat**, "where is _he_?" Her voice turned with the stress as she scanned the table once more as if she wouldn't have seen him. A fifth and slightly smaller table had been added for the Year 8 students, all the houses were mixed together. She and Ron were perched on an end, an open seat in front of them as if saving it for someone, someone who wasn't there.

"Maybe he decided to not return," Neville suggested, "he wasn't on the train after all."

"I feel like he would have told us," Luna said quietly, "he is probably just taking his time, maybe coming tomorrow."

Ron scowled, a bit hurt his best mate hadn't even told _him _if he was or wasn't coming back for the extended year, "he hasn't even wrote." He muttered, irritated.

"He is right there," Ginny hissed under her breath and the 5 heads snapped up to see tall, and unrobed, Harry Potter, bringing up the rear of the first years entering.

The Hall grew quiet, all of the scattered and whispered conversations came to a halt and all eyes turned to look at the shaggy-haired, green-eyed man that was ducking behind the first years and looking out amongst the faces almost as if he was just looking, unseeing of them. He had been missing for almost two months, after all. The-boy-who-lived, the-boy-who-_left_.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called, smiling warmly at the man and she stood, "welcome back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked up at her, smiling back and he heard the scattered applause amongst the Hall, grow into a cheer and turned slightly with a red face, "sorry I'm late Professor." He spoke in an almost quiet tone but knew she heard him then nodded towards the tables and hurried to take a seat.

He threw himself into the first seat available, sitting next to the students clothed in green and silver, not caring at all what House it was or what students he was by. He just wanted out of the spotlight - it was time for the sorting ceremony after all, not the Praise Potter ceremony.

Hermione blinked as he threw himself into the seat and looked at Ron and Ginny, "what in the world?"

"He's tan," Ginny said with a small flush, her eyes tracking him.

"He's looking good," Luna mentioned, "healthy, more healthy and happy then he has in a long time."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed and she scanned him closely from across the hall, her eyes honing in on every detail. His hair was longer, shaggier, and he was almost overly tan, and then something new caught her eye a gleam from the candlelight - _was that a lip ring?_ Hermione blinked and watched him chew on his lip, pulling the ring into his mouth, back and out almost entranced by the movement, "his lip is pierced!" She gasped to those around her.

"Good for him," Neville chuckled.

"And why is _he _sitting at the Slytherin table?" Ginny added in the same gasping tone, her eyes doing the same scan Hermione's were.

"He saved the world, guys, I imagine he can do whatever he wants." Ron shook his head, and Hermione turned to glare at him.

"A lip ring though? That is so... grungy? Dirty? He has an image, y'know, he shouldn't do that."

"He's a grown man, 'Mione. 18 years old and everything, I think he can do what he wants." Ron whispered back, hearing the houses cheering as they gained new and exciting students.

Harry could feel their stares as he sat leaning forward against the table, his teeth moving back and forth across his bottom lip, turning the ring around and around as he sat listening to the chatter and the hat sorting the children into their houses, clapping at each one that walked nervously down to their table.

* * *

**Harry had been fielding questions all day from his friends** and was exhausted from it. He wanted five minutes without a quarrel, without a set of annoying questions. So when his last class finished he gathered up his books before anyone could say anything to him and was one of the first out the doors, all but running down the hallway, he held his books against his hip as he swiftly ran away. He was looking for the quickest exit from the castle and turned down the dungeon corridor, moving through the students quickly and with downcast eyes.

"Can't get enough of the snakes, Potter?" He heard from his side and glanced up at the voice - _Draco Malfoy. _

"Piss off Malfoy," Harry started to say but as their eyes met he watched Draco freeze, the sneer he wore fell from his lips and he blinked taking a step from Harry looking bewildered. Harry closed his mouth and turned leaving Draco without an answer hurrying the rest of the way outside.

It was warm outside, stifling so, but better than inside. Better than being surrounded by everyone. Everyone that was either too scared to talk to him so they stared, or too comfortable to talk to him so they asked too many personal questions.

He wasn't even close to sure how long he could last and just after night one he was already wishing he hadn't returned.

Harry looked out across the open grounds, he knew more students would be joining him soon and if he didn't hurry to get hidden he was bound to be bombarded, again, this morning at breakfast was trouble enough.

He hurried around the side and snuck out towards the forest, he stayed on the side closest to the lake, a couple twenty feet in the trees before he stopped moving. Harry hunkered down on the ground, propped up against a tree. His books laid forgotten beside him and he pulled out his wand, casting a quick _lumos_. This was better.

* * *

**Harry was perched on a chair towards the back of the Charms classroom**. He came in late and left early. It was easier to avoid people that way, he had learned after his first week. Taking meals in the kitchen with the Elves and sneaking out from dinner directly there until late at night. He wasn't quite sure how much he really needed to sneak around, hell, he _was_ Harry Potter after all, but he didn't take any risk he didn't have to.

He wasn't particularly interested in the conversation the class was having with Professor Flitwick and was almost asleep when a paper landed on his desk. Harry blinked down at the parchment, before folding open the small paper.

There scrawled before him was a simple sentence, or more like a word. One word.

_Bored? _

Harry glanced around, not a single person was looking towards his direction, he had no idea where it came from but he picked his quill up anyway, to write back his answer.

**I'm not really a fan of structured classes after my.. sabbatical last year.**

Harry folded the note up, and before he could ask the person closest to him who sent it, it was gone. Harry kept his eyes peeled, looking for anyone to take interest and saw a set of eyes turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

_Draco Malfoy._ _What the fuck?_ Harry stared in shock, watching Draco pick up his quill and answer, less than a minute later the note was back on his desk.

_Sabbatical? That's what we're calling it now? _

Harry rolled his eyes, quill in hand.

**What do you want Malfoy? **

He folded the note and just as quickly it was gone. He waited patiently, staring intently at Malfoy from across the room. His eyes tearing the man apart. Flitwick was droning on about some person responsible for making different classes of cleaning charms, the note appearing again.

Harry was scared, honestly, he didn't expect Draco Malfoy to give in easily, and his answer was proof enough.

_I'd kill for a cup of tea, about now. This joke of a professor is an absolute bore. _

_Maybe a biscuit too._

Harry scoffed silently, a small smile forming as he answered.

**I'll rephrase for you, what do you want from ME Malfoy? **

**I'll be sure to bring a snack next time. **

He folded the note and it was gone, back on Draco's desk. Harry waited impatiently, this time, strumming his fingers over the top of the desk, watching Draco's posture as he responded.

_You're a bit snappy today, aren't you? Must be the fact you skipped breakfast and lunch... _

_I wanted to ask about that thing in your lip._

Harry blinked in shock, raising his hand to his lips and thumbing at the thin silver ring on the left side of his bottom lip.

His quill hovered over the parchment a moment before he answered.

**I eat in the kitchen. **

**What about it? **

It was the waiting game all over again, his fingers drumming against the desk, Flitwick droning on and Draco making slow work to respond.

_You're welcome to sit with me and my friends at meals, we promise to keep your name clean_.

_Is it permanent? _

Harry blinked at the suggestion, deciding against answering it. Instead, he focused on the other question.

**Yes?**

Draco was much quicker at a response this time.

_You can never take it out? _

Harry smirked at that question, rolling his eyes.

**It comes out just fine, but I like it. So, it's permanent in that sense. **

Draco turned slightly in his chair, looking over his shoulder at Harry. The man shifted uneasily as he felt Malfoy's eyes on his face. And then just as Flitwick was assigning their study work, the note appeared again.

_I like it too. _

Harry stared at the paper, barely catching their assignment, and stuffed the paper in the pocket of his jeans as he got up and all but ran from the classroom.

"**What happened with Potter?"** Pansy asked as she sat down, "I thought you were going to invite him to join us for dinner?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, lifting a shoulder before he lied, "I didn't get the chance."

"That was the whole point of learning how to enchant the parchment!" Pansy scoffed, shaking her head. "Honestly, I don't see the point, he clearly doesn't want to be bothered."

"Maybe that's the point," Blaise spoke up, "he's changed. A lot. It's obvious, maybe he just needs some friends."

"I'm pretty sure Draco's obsession over the years is leading to more than friends." Pansy rolled her eyes.

Draco snorted, "Potter isn't even close to my type."

"Your type of what?"

Draco turned in shock, looking up at Potter who was standing behind him with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "What- uh...?"

"Thought I'd take you up on the offer." Harry shrugged before dropping down on the bench. Pansy gave Draco a look that let him know she wasn't happy about his lie.

"Sure," Draco scooted over just a bit, grabbing his cup of tea and taking a sip.

Blaise cleared his throat, "I'm Blaise," he offered his hand, "don't believe we've ever met formally."

"Ah, Harry," he took his hand for a shake before turning to Pansy, "you're Pansy right?"

"Yeah," she grinned, giving him a dainty handshake. "How are you doing, Potter?"

"Good," Harry sat back slightly, grabbing at some food as the silence carried on. Draco was trying to ignore the looks Pansy was giving him, only half-listening to Blaise and Potter talk about their classes that was until he heard Potter let out a quiet laugh. Draco gave him a sideways glance, his eyes falling to his mouth and, of course, on that bloody ring that gave off a small glint in the light. Harry's mouth was turned up in a wide smile, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip before he sunk his teeth into it. Draco could have died, he swallowed roughly at the sight and blew out a soft, steady breath.

Blaise was laughing too, his own smile mirroring Harry and Draco realized he had clearly missed a joke one of them made.

"Well that would be a problem," Blaise answered, "luckily for me, I've never had it."

Harry made a motion at Blaise with his left hand, rolling his eyes, "don't see how you couldn't, you're a good looking bloke."

Draco arched an eyebrow, _they were making jokes about Harry's sexuality? _

Blaise gave a smirk, "I just mean I like anyone or anything, so it doesn't much matter who throws themselves at me."

"Ah," Harry grinned, "Merlin, that'd be easier."

Blaise chuckled, "maybe you haven't found the right girl yet?"

"Well, I highly doubt she's hiding within the walls of Hogwarts," Harry shook his head quickly, "plus, sure, women are beautiful but they just don't do it for me." He paused and gave Blaise a somewhat serious look, "do me a favor and walk me to class, you can field the girls."

"I do that for Draco already, sorry mate."

Harry laughed softly, offering a shrug of his shoulder and taking a bite of his food. Draco quickly looked away, nervous he was going to be caught and when he did his eyes fell on Granger who was staring down the table in shock. He looked at Potter about to make an off-handed comment about the damned bookworm, but when he looked back at Potter he was laughing again, his face red with it as Blaise was telling him the story about the time they had gone to Santa Barbara over the summer holiday before coming back to school. And Draco bit his tongue, trying to focus on the conversation at hand as best he could.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy wasn't necessarily** shocked that Blaise and Potter had become quick friends, or at least not near as shocked as he was when the boy that had been plaguing his thoughts lately dropped down in front of him, his ever-present friend Longbottom on the hip, at the library table he, Pansy, and Blaise were posted at to study.

Blaise was quick to offer him a greeting, and even quicker to explain that they were studying for the Defense exam they were expecting tomorrow.

"Granger and Weasley joining us?" Blaise asked casually, leaning against his fist as he watched Harry grabbing his stuff from his bag.

"Ron is, yeah," Harry gave a nod, "Hermione... I'm not sure, she said something about us not studying correctly but then didn't really give me an answer, she'll probably show up because she likes to control every aspect of our lives but," he trailed off with a shrug, putting his book on the table, "anyway, you'll like Ron, mate."

"Well, I liked Neville, I reckon," Blaise gave a grin.

"Good on ya," Neville answered, settling into the seat he took next to Pansy, who despite her best efforts to hate the Gryffindor was smiling at him and offering to share her book.

Draco rolled his eyes at the interaction, before settling back into his own notes, only looking up when Harry said his name, "hey Draco."

"Mm?"

"How are you?"

"Well," Draco looked him over, his eyes falling to the lip ring before he looked away again. Less than five minutes later came Granger and Weasley, and quick introductions before the seven were focused on their notes.

True to Harry's words Hermione did like to control _everything_. She was busy reading off questions from a study guide she made, demanding answers and Potter was in his own world, staring at the desk in front of him without a single word. Neville, Ron, Blaise and Pansy were fairly attentive, Draco noticed, as he ignored Granger's voice.

He pulled a piece of parchment from his book, writing a note and performing the enchantment silently.

Harry blinked as the full sheet of parchment appeared in front of him, he knew the handwriting immediately. The same starting sentence from the beginning of the week.

_Bored? _

He held his quill in hand, writing a quick response and just as soon as he set his quill down it was gone.

**Let me guess, you'd like a cup of tea and a biscuit? **

Draco felt his lips turn up in a small smile as he answered.

_I'm always ready for a cup of tea and a biscuit. _

_You promised to bring a snack, you lied__**. **_

Harry chuckled quietly, answering Draco's words.

**They don't call me Prevaricator Potter for nothing.**

Draco snorted loudly at the response, his eyes flashing to Harry who was wearing a wide grin at the outburst from Draco. "Something funny, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in annoyance at the interruption.

Draco didn't even bother giving her a look when he said, "nothing about you Granger." Ignoring her exaggerated huff as she continued explaining the answer.

_Didn't know you knew a word that big, Potter._

_Careful now, you've got in trouble with Mummy._

Harry flicked his tongue against his lip ring, his quill hovering over the parchment.

**I'm always in trouble with her, nothing new. **

Draco glanced at Harry again, watching the man play with his lip ring. He brought his own finger to his own lips, feeling them softly.

_Did it hurt when you got that thing? _

**Not terribly. **

_Why'd you do it? _

Harry read the question and glanced at Draco, he was clearly not paying attention to Granger while reading his own notes from his book, his mouth moving quickly as he read.

**I don't have much of a reason, I thought it looked sexy on this bloke I had a drink with... Next day I went and got one. **

Harry dropped his quill, settling into his seat and staring right at Draco the moment the paper was gone. He wanted to watch that play out, it was the first person that asked _why_ he got it, most just asked _about_ it. Apparently, it was the talk amongst the school.

Draco arched his eyebrow as he read, mouthing the words. Harry could see him forming the words, 'sexy on this bloke I had a drink with...' over and over. He reread the sentence, he turned away from it and back to his book, and read it again. Harry felt nervous, suddenly, Draco wasn't going to answer. At all.

He didn't like his answer? Harry stared in confusion, only barely hearing Hermione yell at him, only barely feeling Blaise nudge him. _Why didn't he like my answer? _

"What, Hermione?" He finally answered, jerking around, and the table stopped and stared at him. "What do you want?"

Blaise tilted his head, "hey, chill out mate."

Harry blinked, realizing he had given that outburst, his eyes wide, "uh... sorry," he cleared his throat, "just, uh, wasn't paying attention..." He added dumbly, it was obvious he hadn't been paying attention but he didn't know what else to say, his only thought was, _why didn't he like my answer? _

Harry closed his book after a second, throwing it in his bag and stood up without another word, leaving the table.

* * *

**Harry could have sworn Blaise was hitting on him**, but he wasn't sure how serious it was. He knew the man was flirty, and he had figured that was all it was about just friendly, flirty, lighthearted fun, but he was sure that Blaise was using a line. One that didn't seem to get him turned down too much by the smile he had in place.

It was cheesy and terrible and despite the fact that Harry hadn't been prepared for it at all, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're a work of art, Potter," Blaise had said rather offhandedly, turning to stare at the man that had just pulled his jumper off, "we must be in a bloody museum."

"Hey, Blaise," someone else said as they walked by the two, gathering his attention, "you going to Hogsmeade?"

"_We_ are, yeah."

"Buy me a drink?" The Slytherin girl asked, her friend giving a giggle behind her.

Blaise offered a smirk, "if I catch you down there." He promised before they hurried on, then his attention was back to Harry. "Real question is if I can buy _you_ a drink, Potter?"

Harry flicked his tongue out against his lip ring, using his wand to get rid of his jumper before he slid it back into his pocket. "If I catch you down there." He joked, and Blaise took a step towards him. Harry stood his ground, staring back passively.

"I think I'll manage to be around."

"Seems like it," Harry watched Blaise grin, eyeing his hand that wrapped around his wrist and jerked him a step closer.

"We could skip the drink if you wanted?"

Harry opened his mouth about to agree to that suggestion when Neville's voice caught up to them. "There they are!" He called, "heyya Harry!"

Blaise gave a _tsk_ and dropped his wrist, before waving at Pansy, Neville, and Draco. Harry glanced over, his eyes lingering on Draco. The blonde still hadn't talked to him since he answered his question about his lip piercing, only brief conversations over the course of the week when they were around other people.

He hadn't written him any notes or tried to speak to him out of turn. Harry brushed it away, as best he could, a little miffed but tried to ignore it.

He quickly fell in step with Neville and Pansy, the three leading the way to The Three Broomsticks. This was the first time Harry had gone down to the neighboring town and he wasn't sure it was a good idea but he said he'd give it a shot, things hadn't died down at the school yet and he figured it'd be worse in a public place.

"What was that?" Draco asked with a jerk of his chin towards Blaise's hand.

"He doesn't like me," Blaise shrugged, "he's a nice bloke and we're teenagers and I'm attractive but we'd spend a weekend together and he'd walk away."

"That has to do with you holding his hand because...?"

"I was asking him to skip drinks."

"Ah," Draco stared at Potter as they walked, "what, he said no?"

"No, he was about to say yes to skipping drinks but then you lot showed up." Blaise shrugged lightly.

"I don't understand," Draco rolled his eyes, "if he doesn't like you then why would he say yes?"

"Because the person he likes won't talk to him."

Draco looked at Blaise, "Potter likes someone?"

"You're a fucking idiot," Blaise shook his head.

"What?" Draco gave him a glare, "what are you on about?"

"You know what we did all morning, Draco?" Blaise turned and face Draco, stopping in his walk, "we spent the whole morning as we hiked through the forest, talking about you and why you won't talk to him."

"I don't have anything to say to him."

"So, there you have it. He doesn't like me or anyone else like that, he doesn't talk about the fact Granger has been avoiding him lately, or that Weasley and him aren't really getting on, or what he did over the summer, no. He talks about you, and why you don't talk to him, and how he's always been interested in you."

Draco stared at Blaise, "he's not my type."

"Yeah I know that's what you say, and that's fine if it's true. Whatever, Draco, I'm just telling you..." Blaise lifted his shoulder, "so, that's why he would say yes. Maybe he wants to move on? Maybe he just doesn't want to feel so lonely, I don't know."

"Why do that to yourselves?"

"We're 18, Malfoy, we're not looking to fall in love. We're looking for someone to spend the night with every now and then."

Draco eyed Blaise before shaking his head, "you're not me, it's not going to work."

Blaise was used to Malfoy's confidence, hell they had been friends long enough he had to get used to it. But that statement alone surpassed anything the man had ever said before, "little full of yourself there, Draco?"

"Well," Draco shrugged in annoyance, "have him, he's not my type."

Blaise snorted, following Draco when he started after the three in front of them again, "I know you keep saying that."

**Harry pressed a hand to Blaise's body**, his fingers sprawled across the muscles of his chest, "you're fit." He slurred quietly, his breathing coming out in a heavy pant, Blaise had his hands in Harry's hair and was straddling his lap with a grind against his thigh.

"You," Blaise answered just as drunk, tugging his fingers through Harry's hair, "are welcome to look at me anytime."

He bent towards Harry his lips hovering over his mouth, their eyes met and Harry smirked, "scared of me?" Blaise sucked in a deep breath at the question, shaking his head 'no' and Harry bucked his hips just slightly sending Blaise tumbling towards him. He wrapped his fingers around the dark skin of his bare hip and stretched his neck for the kiss.

They were lip-locked in the empty Common Room armchair, Blaise on Harry's lap and Harry with relentless hands all over his body.

Only Merlin knew if Blaise had ever been touched the way Harry Potter was touching him, he felt seen for the first time in his life. He felt whole for the first time in his life, and Blaise briefly wondered if Harry Potter made everyone feel that way.

His hands never left his body but nothing was rushed, it was all soft and warm and _freeing_.

"Sure you're not scared of me?" Harry asked when Blaise pulled back with a hefty pant, their eyes meeting again and Harry brushed his thumb down the bulge in Blaise's trousers. His words were heavy and quiet and came out in a slight jumble and Blaise couldn't talk because if he did he'd tell the truth. He'd tell Harry he was terrified, every single part of him was terrified. So, he just shook his head yes. Yes, he was sure?

Blaise was absolutely terrified he wouldn't be enough, he wasn't used to that feeling. He tended to be sexy and confident at all times, but then again, he also wasn't always pressed against Harry Potter's lap and trying his best to remember how to breathe.

They heard Pansy's giggle from the stairwell and looked over when she and Neville walked into the Common Room, she stared at the scene before her, "no, no!" She scolded them, leaving a disheveled Neville at the bottom of the stairs as she hurried over, "no you two!"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, feeling Pansy pull Blaise off.

"No, you can't do this. Not with _him_ of all people!" She thrust a finger at Harry, before patting down his messed up hair, "and you, Potter, don't do this. It isn't fair."

Blaise stared at Pansy, he thought he should protest but then again, this saved him the trauma of _not_ being Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"Blaise can't sleep with you, Harry," she shook her head at his confused face, "he can't do that to Drake."

"Do what?"

"Sleep with his best friends crush." She said lightly, watching Harry give her another confused look, "and, you don't want Blaise, Potter. You're just a little tipsy and he's cute. So let's stop this before it goes too far." She waved Neville over, "Nev is gonna take you back to Gryffindor, let's go."

"I think we're," Harry started, trying to process the words, "old enough."

Blaise stared at the man he had just been pulled from, hastily pulling his shirt over his head, as Harry's eyes raked over his body. Harry was obviously irritated, obviously annoyed, but Blaise couldn't help the relief that washed over him. He was good, sure, he'd make Harry's night - no doubt about that, but he wasn't Draco and he'd never fill the void Harry was feeling. The void that echoed in his eyes. The question that seemed to linger in the air around them, _Malfoy likes me? _

Harry blinked back the shock, shaking his head before he pushed himself out of his chair, "uh, sorry Blaise."

"No, I'm sorry," Blaise said quickly, watching Harry turn away.

"I'll see you all later," he waved, walking away with Neville, who gave Pansy a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"**Where is Potter?"** Draco asked, halfway through breakfast.

Pansy and Blaise shared a look, Neville speaking up, "I don't know mate, he was up before me this morning."

"Mm," Draco offered a hum, turning back to his empty plate, "c'mon we have Defense."

In the Defense classroom, they took their normal seats, fairly normal since it seemed Neville and Pansy were dating now and they were practically attached at the hip. Draco's eyes lingered towards the back of the room, checking periodically and he wasn't sure how he missed when Potter came in but there he sat in his normal chair the third time Draco looked back.

Potter met his look, staring at him without flinching away and Draco had to be the one that finally broke the eye contact. Harry watched him pull out a piece of parchment and knew it was coming to him, sure enough, it landed on his desk, neatly folded in half.

_Why didn't you join us at breakfast? _

Harry stared at the question, last night flashing back to his mind.

"_Blaise can't sleep with you, Harry... he can't do that to Drake." _

"_Do what?" _

"_Sleep with his best friend's crush." _

Harry looked down at the paper, folding it up and tucking it into his bag. He didn't have time for this, he didn't have time for the games. Draco didn't want to talk to him for three days? Didn't seem like someone that had a crush on him. Harry didn't want to deal with the childish shit so he wasn't going to.

Draco looked over his shoulder, annoyed when Harry didn't answer him and sent another note. He'd be damned if Potter was going to ignore him.

_That's mature._

**What do you want Malfoy? **

_I want to know why you weren't at breakfast. _

**That is really none of your concern. **

_Did Blaise and Pansy do something? _

Harry scoffed, shaking his head and writing a quick response.

**It has nothing to do with them, Malfoy, it has to do with you. **

Draco stared down at the paper, whipping around to look at Harry who was ignoring his stare and looking straight ahead. He gave nothing away and all Draco could do was write another note and send it to him.

_Me? _

**You. **

_What did I do? _

**That's not the right question. **

_Potter stop being so cryptic. If you have something to say, say it. _

**Hard to do when you won't talk to me. **

_I'm talking to you right now. _

_Stop being a prat. _

Harry rolled his eyes, glancing up at the clock. It wasn't time to go, he had enough time to write exactly what he wanted to say and get out of there. He grabbed his quill and wrote hastily before folding it in half and grabbing his bag from the floor, sneaking out the classroom door.

Draco looked down when the paper landed on his desk, unfolding it quickly, he was greeted with the longest response Potter had yet to give him.

**I'm a prat? Rich. Here's the thing Draco, you treat people like they're expendable. You play with people's emotions, but more than that you expect people to be okay with it. I can't get you off my mind, not since the day I saw you in that bloody bathroom two years ago and I know I was a shit, I handled it poorly, but Merlin it wasn't like you were easy to know. You were the worse, and maybe I thought it was going to be different. Maybe I let myself get swept up in the fact you reached out, maybe I let myself fall for the way you looked at me in the hallway our first day back, and, sure, I played it up in my mind. But was I so wrong about thinking there was a chance that something could be there when you reached out? Was I really the one that was wrong when you were there too? **

**I get it, I'm Harry Potter. I'm the worst thing that ever happened to you, you don't want me in your life - you'd rather push me away, so I'll let you. **

Draco stared at the last three words, his face red, and he looked over at Pansy with a glare, "what the fuck happened last night?"

* * *

**It** **was** **the** **first** time Harry and Draco had crossed paths since Potter had told him off in his little note. Blaise, Draco, Neville, and Pansy were laying out by the lake enjoying the Friday evening when Harry came jogging over.

He gave Blaise a nudge with his foot and a wink when the man turned to look at him, "hey, wanna join us?"

"Who is _us_?"

"Dean and Seamus... we booked the quidditch pitch." Harry gave a point the opposite direction, "you in?"

"Hell yeah," Blaise got up, dusting his pants. "Draco?"

"Pretty sure I wasn't invited," he answered dryly, turning back to his book.

Harry didn't hear him because he was towering over Neville and Pansy while giving them shit when they said no to joining them.

Blaise gave Draco a look, "oi, Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked over, dropping the stick he had been poking Neville with.

"Draco good?"

"To join?" Harry asked, his eyes firmly on Blaise and watching him nod, "why would I care?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"There, you're invited." Blaise snatched the book from Draco and headed towards the pitch with Harry in tow. Draco sighed, before pushing himself to his feet and heading after them.

When he finally caught up with them he found Harry untucking his jumper, while Dean had already jerked his own over his head. Harry quickly followed suit and Draco couldn't help but stare.

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

_Bloody hell_, Draco thought darkly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He scanned over Harry who was bending to pick up his broom, and Draco realized he had never thought a back was sexy before he saw Potter's. _Merlin, the man is sculpted. _

"Here," Blaise interrupted his thoughts, handing him a broom.

"Alright, boys," Dean called for their attention, tossing a quaffle back and forth in his hands. "Harry and I, against you tw-uh, three?"

"Yeah, that's good," Harry gave a brief nod before getting up on his broom and taking off in a quick zip around the pitch. Draco glanced where he had been standing and ignored the smirk Seamus was giving him.

Draco climbed on his own broom, Blaise following suit and they were up in the air next. Harry came to a stop in front of them, "losers buy after?"

"What?" Draco asked without thinking, scared the moment the word left his lips that Harry wasn't going to answer.

"Drinks," he said evenly, tilting his head as he met Draco's eyes. He flicked his tongue across his bottom lip, before offering a grin, "not scared, are ye, Malfoy?"

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes, and when he did they landed on Harry's side. Down the left side of his body was a mark, something Draco had never seen before. It was dark and delicate and for a second he thought it was the scar of dark magic. "What's that?" He asked breathlessly, flying closer to Harry instinctively.

"A tattoo," Harry answered before hollering down to Dean, "c'mo—!" The yell caught in his throat the moment he felt Draco's hand on his side. He froze, looking down at Draco's pale fingers brushing over the muscle of his side, following the curve of his ribs.

"Is it magic?"

Harry followed the fingers with his eyes, watching them wrap around the top of his hip, Draco's thumb brushing over the dark design.

"No, it's Muggle." Harry knew his breath came out in a rush, he held back a shiver that was working up his body.

Draco stared at the delicate design, letting out a quiet gasp when he realized it was an upside-down head of a stag, the antlers breaking into long-stemmed calla lilies. He knew Harry's mother had been Lily, so he could only assume the stag had to do with his father.

He felt the tears before he realized they were falling, and he looked at Harry as they silently streamed down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say or how to say it, he just felt the overwhelming emotion and it was too much. He gripped his hand tighter against Harry's hip and felt a soundless sob come out.

"Draco," Harry said quietly, rocking the man to his core. He reached out slowly, ignoring Dean and Seamus when they finally joined them, wrapping his hands around Draco's arms and pulling him closer, "calm down." He whispered, looking him straight in the eyes. This was not the place for an emotional breakdown, not a few hundred feet in the air while atop a shoddy broom. "C'mere?" He coaxed, their legs touching and Draco slid towards him deftly.

Blaise was holding the broom steady as Harry started to descend slowly, his hands around Draco's arms, hoping against hope the man wouldn't come any closer - at least until they were on the ground.

The moment Harry got his footing he pulled Draco into his arms, dropping down to his bottom on the ground with Draco cradled in his lap. Harry held him close while Draco cried sob after sob against his shoulder.

**Harry held Draco in his arms **even after the man quieted down, he rubbed his hands up and down his back and let the scrawny man curl up against his chest. It was getting late, he knew they needed to go in and soon but he didn't want to move. He didn't want the feeling to leave him.

"He's asleep," Blaise said after a few minutes more, glancing over.

Harry was smiling, a smile no one had seen on him before. "I'll take him to Slytherin," he said and moved slowly and carefully so as not to wake the man he was holding. And, Draco only shifted closer, his arm around Harry's neck the only part of him grasping to Potter.

Blaise walked beside them, with the brooms in hand, helping Harry with the doors and then up to the boy's dorm.

"He doesn't much like when people go through his things," Blaise was saying as he dropped down on the edge of his own bed.

"He's fine," Harry smiled again and leaned over Draco's bed to lay him down. The blonde moved from his arms to the mattress with a little coaxing, and Harry couldn't help but brush his bangs back and study his face. He looked so peaceful, so serene, so... safe.

"That's the best I've seen him sleep in some time," Blaise said after a moment, watching Harry untie Draco's shoes.

"What?"

"He's usually restless, wakes up a lot," Blaise frowned sadly at his best friend. "I haven't seen him sleep like that in years."

"Well, then I'll stay." Harry tucked the shoes away before he plopped down on Draco's bed and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around his waist. He tucked Draco against his bare chest, laying his cheek against the top of his head and shutting his eyes.

**Draco stared at the man **he was curled against, frozen with fear the moment he realized it was Harry Potter. He laid still, his eyes wide, taking in the man beside him. His face was nearly as perfect as his body if Draco had to rate it, his whole body was all muscle and defined lines that he could only assume he worked on over the summer because Draco didn't quite remember him looking exactly like that in school before. But, there before him, he looked hand-crafted by a perfectionist. Draco studied him as if he was committing him to memory, only glancing away when Blaise spoke up.

"He stayed to make sure you were okay," Blaise answered, toweling at his back.

"Oh," Draco whispered, before quickly covering his mouth in fear he had morning breath. He scrambled to his feet rather inelegantly and went running to the bathroom leaving a chuckling Blaise after him and sleep roused Harry.

Harry stretched out against the bed, raising his neck up slowly while rubbing at his eyes, "what the hell?"

Blaise leaned against the post of the bed with a smirk, "Draco woke up."

"He's mad?"

"Didn't seem it," Blaise shrugged, and grabbed a pair of trousers from his trunk, stepping into them. "Just getting cleaned up."

Harry slid his glasses on as he laid back, kicking a leg out from the covers and stretching his left arm out to the side Draco had slept, feeling the warmth of where his body has been, "you sure?"

"I'm sure," Blaise sat on the edge of Draco's body, after getting his t-shirt on. "You getting up?"

"A second," Harry rubbed at his eyes again, sighing, "your beds are comfortable."

"Draco's bed is comfortable," Blaise corrected easily.

"Hm?"

"He does some type of charm to make it how he likes."

Harry snorted, "of course he does."

"Look at that, a lion in the snake den," a voice called from the adjacent bed, sitting on the edge and Harry looked up in question. He didn't know the guy, but from the smile, Blaise formed he had a feeling it was only a joke - or at least he hoped.

"Jealous Theo?"

"Well, at this rate, I'll have a shot, huh, Potter?"

Harry waved a hand half-heartedly, hearing Blaise laugh again, "I don't think that is quite the goal, Theo."

The guy raised up, running a hand through his cropped dark hair and walking towards them, Harry raised an eyebrow when he realized he was stark naked and didn't seem to mind he was in the presence of a stranger at all. Harry laid back against the pillows again, throwing his right arm over his face and making a shushing sound when Theo called out to him again, "I'm not awake enough for you lot."

Blaise snorted getting up and walking over to his desk, "d'ya think we could actually study for classes today?"

"What class?" Harry asked without looking over.

"Probably Potions for you, Harry, and I'd like to go over the latest lesson in Charms."

"Charms," Harry muttered, "the most boring class we take."

"I like Charms!" Blaise huffed, hitting Harry with a pillow. Harry grunted, waving the hand stretched out across the bed at Blaise with a frown. He heard a door and only assumed it was Draco about to kick him out of his bed, but he didn't move or look, he just stayed relaxed against the bed. "Potter's a grouch in the morning," Blaise was saying and Harry rolled his eyes behind his arm.

"Not every day I get jostled awake, and confronted with naked men talking about me being a bit of a slag."

Draco glanced down at Harry, smirking to himself before he timidly reached out and rubbed the bottom of his left foot. Harry lifted his arm and glanced down to find Draco was the one touching his foot, he arched an eyebrow and flexed his foot against his hand, "did you sleep okay?"

"I did."

Draco nodded, his hand still wrapped around Harry's foot, "good to hear." He wanted to say more but not in front of his friends, granted there were only two others in there with them - Blaise and Theo. The returning Slytherin class wasn't a very big group at all.

Theo had dodged to the shower sometime during their conversation and Blaise stood up after a few silent moments, saying he was going to get breakfast and adding that he was sure Pansy and Neville would be joining him in return.

Once they were alone Harry dropped his arm, pressing both palms to the bed and raising up. Draco didn't flinch away but Harry could see the nerves on his face, "did you sleep okay?" Draco only nodded, his fingers tracing the curve of Harry's foot, "you okay?"

"Yeah, just... embarrassed." He admitted with a soft voice. He wasn't used to this feeling, he wasn't used to feeling disarmed but Harry disarmed him at all turns and he felt ridiculous their friendship, of the sorts, had played out the way it had.

The words from Harry's response rang through his head, '_I get it, I'm Harry Potter. I'm the worst thing that ever happened to you, you don't want me in your life - you'd rather push me away, so I'll let you.'_

Draco stared at Harry, his eyes flashing to the lip ring Harry was tugging at with his teeth and everything he had planned to say when they were finally alone fell by the wayside. He was entranced and before he realized what he was doing Draco was leaning over the bed, his knee down to balance him, and he reached out a finger to touch the lip ring. Harry opened his mouth slightly, feeling Draco's finger on his bottom lip giving the thin silver ring a small slide.

Draco met his eyes nervously, dropping his hand to the bed, "sorry, it's just... I wanted to touch it."

"It's okay," the corner of Harry's mouth lifted in a small smile. "I can leave, if I make you uncomfortable, Draco."

Draco shook his head slowly, "you don't make me uncomfortable, I just..." He sat back, looking away, "I'm not used to this feeling, you're just... I feel like a bloody idiot the moment I look at you, I can't talk and I don't know how to act and it's so frustrating because I know you don't like the whole Harry Potter thing and I didn't want you to think that's what it was." He sighed, looking at Harry, "I mean it's because you're Harry but not because you're _Harry Potter_ \- does that even make sense?"

Harry started to answer but before he could Draco was talking again. "And you're so, I don't know... _You_? And it's great because it really makes me feel like you don't care I'm so fucked up, and Merlin, it feels nice. But I'm not like Blaise and that guy you had a drink with that inspired you to get that piercing, and I'm not going to throw myself at you, or be like Theo and try to appeal to your sense of humor... I'm not those people, Potter. I just don-."

Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him closer, the blonde falling against his chest, "I think I liked it better when you weren't talking to me," Harry breathed out when he caught him, his lips hovering over Draco's before he asked if he could kiss him.

"Y-yes," Draco whispered, his face flushed and then he felt Harry closing the small distance between them. Their lips interlocked, and it was Draco's first kiss and he was bad at it but Harry didn't even care. Draco pulled back after a second, trying to drag a breath in, but Harry didn't let him get too far. He had his fingers wrapped around his chin, feeling Draco panting out a breath before Harry kissed him again.

Draco dropped his hand against Harry's lap to steady himself and Harry jerked back suddenly, "ah, sorry," though he didn't look too apologetic, "you were touching my foot and that's a turn on." He took Draco's hand by the wrist and pressed it to his hip instead, "that's a safe zone."

Draco was flushed, his breathing rough, but he didn't move away from Harry, who gave him another kiss this one on his forehead. "You should have told me you never kissed anyone before," Harry said after a moment, laying back against the pillows.

Draco finally moved, shifting to sit on his butt beside Harry and pulling his hand from his hip, "was it bad?"

"Wasn't good," Harry smiled, then gave him a wink, "but I loved it."

"_Still_ in bed Potter?" Blaise asked as he came through the door, carrying a tray of food, Pansy and Neville in tow. "We're studying today, and I brought the big guns!"

**The study session only lasted about an hour before Harry**, who had yet to get out of bed, fell back asleep. He had at least turned to his side and pretended he was paying attention with a book propped up beside him, but less than forty-five minutes later he was asleep again. Draco was leaning against the footboard of the bed, scanning Harry once again and not paying much attention as Neville and Blaise droned on about potion ingredients while Pansy, sprawled across Blaise's bed, was working on an essay for Transfiguration.

"Did you two talk, Drake?" Pansy asked, laying her quill down and looking over.

The blonde shrugged, "a bit, sure. We're fine."

"What does 'fine' mean?"

"It means fine, Pansy," he answered dryly, giving her a look, "we're just fine. I don't know."

"Well," she pushed, "did you tell him you liked him finally or did you do that thing you do where you're a bloody liar?"

"Leave him alone," Neville interjected, he didn't want another argument like the other day after they all talked about what happened last weekend in the Common Room. "They'll do what they want and when they want and that is really none of our business."

"Thank you, Longbottom," Draco gave a stiff nod, using his wand to rewarm his cup of tea and taking a small drink. Neville returned the nod, rubbing his hand up Pansy's leg, "someone should wake him up, though, he'll want to do something."

"I'm not," Blaise shook his head, laying his Charm's notes down, "he is a damn grouch when he wakes up. I vote Draco does, he likes him."

Draco scoffed, "he can't be that bad, he wasn't that bad when I came out here." He reached out and gave Harry's calf a small nudge, "Potter. Wake up."

Harry blinked a few times, peering down his body at Draco's hand on his calf, "what?"

"Wake up."

"No," Harry grunted and gave his leg a shake, trying to get Draco's hand off of him.

"Yes, wake up," Draco said back, a bit defiantly.

Harry gave a loud huff and pushed up on his side, stretching his leg towards Draco's. He gave his toes a wiggle against his side and laid back, "no."

"Longbottom said you wanted to do something, get up so you can."

"What time is it?" Harry asked, brushing his wavy, messy hair back.

"About 11:45." Draco glanced at the clock on the wall as he answered, "so, wake up."

"You're quite annoying in the morning," he hissed but didn't make any move to get up.

Blaise laughed, "he's annoying when he doesn't get his way."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "noted."

Draco rubbed his hand down Harry's calf subconsciously, Harry looked down again about to give him a subtle warning but when his fingers wrapped around his ankle he realized the man wasn't even paying attention to him. He was too busy glaring at Blaise, saying something about him being a spoilt prat. Harry shifted on the bed, pulling his leg from Draco's grasp so they didn't have another problem like earlier and pushed himself out of bed, the sheet falling half off the bed. He stretched as he walked to the bathroom without a word.

"Oh, hell," Pansy said with a red face and quiet voice when the bathroom door shut, "the man is perfect."

"Ah, thanks, babe," Neville teased, catching her playful slap and kissing away her apology.

Draco closed the book he had been reading from and leaned back to put it on his trunk before he stood up and straightened his bed up with his wand. Harry didn't take long in the bathroom, and came out using a towel to dry his face-off, "so, what's the big plan, Neville?"

"I thought we were going hiking through the forest?"

"Uh," Pansy pouted, "I most definitely don't want to do that!"

"We'll go slow," Harry smirked, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against the post of Blaise's bed. Pansy shook her head, "fine, what do you like to do Pansy?"

"No quidditch and no hiking."

"You're limiting my strong suits, Pans."

"Shopping?"

"Not that Hogsmeade really has much to offer," Blaise eased in.

"So, hiking it is?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, looking at Pansy frown, "why can't we just apparate to The Leaky Cauldron?"

"What?"

"Why don't we just apparate to The Leaky Cauldron?" He asked again, "I mean it's not like it's mandatory for us to be here, we saved the bloody world after all." That stopped everyone short, Pansy and Neville sharing a look, Blaise looked at Harry evenly and Draco turned to look at him as well, the man was shrugging, "I mean what's McGonagall going to do? Give us detention? We're adults for Merlin's sake."

"I think that's the Gryffindor courage talking, Potter," Blaise spoke up first.

"Didn't know you snakes were scared of a little rule-breaking."

Draco rolled his eyes, "really?"

"I'm serious," Harry gave a nod, looking at Draco, "we'll be back before curfew. I highly doubt they'll even know, it's not like we're trying to apparate on school grounds, anyway."

"Alright, let's do it," Pansy got up, "I have to go change, and please, Potter, put a damn shirt on."

Harry laughed loudly, dropping his arms and looking around the room, "where is my shirt?"

"I don't think we grabbed it last night," Blaise got up, "you can borrow one of mine?"

"Here," Draco held out a jumper and Harry reached forward grabbing the dark blue garment, feeling the cashmere material, "Draco you're a fair bit smaller than me. I'm sure I'll stretch this out."

Draco was torn, he didn't want Harry to ruin his sweater but he most surely didn't want him wearing Blaise's clothing. "Uh, it's fine." Draco watched him pull it over his head and sure enough, it was more fitted than it had ever been worn in its life.

It rested firmly against Harry's hips, stretching across his torso and the sleeves on his biceps were fitted against the muscles. Draco swallowed roughly at the sight, his face flushing slightly.

"Alright, we ready?" Neville had packed all of his stuff away, and laid his bag on Blaise's bed, pocketing his money from the bag.

"Yeah, let's go get Pansy." Blaise agreed and headed towards the door, pulling it open with the other three behind him.

"**I'm starving," **Harry said once they stepped into Diagon Alley, "where do you want to grab lunch?"

Neville was about to speak up a suggestion when he realized Harry was looking at Draco and only Draco. The man lifted a shoulder, "I don't care."

"Well, I need to know before I head to Gringotts' so I know where to meet you." He gave him a look.

"There's a cafe over by the ice cream parlor." Pansy chimed in, watching Draco give a nod, "so meet us there?"

"Sure," Harry stepped away, heading towards the bank and leaving the other four to go get a table.

Draco let out a heavy breath the moment Harry walked away, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh, _fucking hell. _He'd give anything to go back to note writing and half-assed conversations, instead of this. Anything but this. He was an absolute mess.

The four got a table on the outside back patio, telling their waitress they were waiting for someone before ordering their drinks. Blaise was telling Neville about the last time the three had come here and how Draco had gotten into a fight with their waitress over a spilled drink, Draco sighed at the story shaking his head.

"Hey, before Harry gets back," Neville said quietly after Blaise finished his story and they got their drinks, "I just wanted to thank you guys for being there for him."

"He's not half bad," Pansy grinned, "I kinda like him."

"He likes you all too," Neville smiled, "and I like that, plus, ya know, I don't think _you're _half bad either, Pansy."

Pansy winked, taking his head across the table, "well, anyway, we're glad to be his friends, I think he needed some."

"He needed people that treated him normal, not like he is an object to look at," Blaise sighed, "so, cut it out with those flirty eyes Pans."

Pansy rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "here he comes." She gave a wave, which Harry quickly returned and slid into the seat at the edge of the table, between Blaise and Draco. They made plans about which shops they wanted to go through, and had to deal with an embarrassed Harry Potter turning down the free meal and paying for them all so they could get out of there in ease.

They had split up, Neville, Pansy, and Blaise wanted to go looking for clothes, Draco wanted to go look at the Apothecary and books stores - Harry was just along for the ride and, obviously, opted for going with Draco.

"Sorry about lunch," Harry said as they walked, they were close enough their arms kept brushing and he wanted nothing more than to just reach out and take Draco's hand but he couldn't, he wasn't sure the man would like it.

"It's not your fault, Potter."

"Well," Harry shrugged, his hand brushing Draco's. The blonde didn't pull away, he kept himself there and nodded towards the Apothecary shop just a building in front of them. Harry grabbed the door, ushering Draco in. He scrunched up his nose at the smells that came at them, "oh, Jesus."

Draco looked over with a quiet laugh, "one of my favorite smells in the world."

Harry shook his head, "I don't see how it's deadly."

"A little dramatic, Potter."

Harry smiled and swept his hand in front of them, "your world, Draco."

* * *

**The weekend had been short** \- too short if you asked Harry, he didn't want to go back to classes. He wanted to stay wrapped up in a world of leisure with Draco Malfoy. But, Monday came and he was back to the same mundane things he had been doing for the past two months. Avoiding people as best he could, sneaking in and out of classes, coming to meals late and leaving early. He was doing everything he could to not be him, and the only part of it all that even kept him hanging on was Draco.

_Draco, Draco, Draco. _Harry thought with a grin, staring at the blonde across the room in Arithmancy. They had just had lunch, Harry breaking off to hide in the loo before sneaking in once everyone was seated. He hadn't expected Draco and them to save him a seat, they hadn't all morning and this was no different. His seat in the back, closest to the door was open and he took it. Just like with all the classrooms.

_Do you bring anything to any class? _

**I have my bag right next to me. **

_You never take notes. _

**It might shock you, but the amount I don't care about these classes is astounding. **

_Potter, you can't just use your name to get through school. If you want to be treated equally, you should do the work. _

Harry stared at the note in shock, mostly because Draco was much more talkative through the notes, but then at the words. He was right, he really should focus and do the work, he knew the only reason the professors weren't failing him was because of who he was.

**Point made Draco. I'll pay attention. So, no more notes. **

Draco grimaced down at the paper and glanced back to see Harry had pulled his book from the bag and a piece of parchment and for once was looking at the professor.

**Harry laid across the floor of the Slytherin Common Room**, his legs stretched out in front of the fireplace, Pansy was laying next to him, both hard at work on their coursework for Muggle Studies. A subject Neville complained that Harry was even taking in the first place. But, all the 8th Years were taking the same courses. It was too small of a group to break up. They were, of course, taking Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms; along with Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Astronomy with study hall on Wednesdays and Fridays.

Blaise figured Muggle Studies was because it was a fairly easy course, and most of the returning students were from magic families, Astronomy because it was something they could enjoy, arguably one of the most enjoyable classes Hogwarts had to offer teenagers that didn't really want to be there.

Draco was sitting on the lounge across from them, reading a book he had picked up last weekend in Diagon Alley. He hadn't realized Harry doing his coursework would mean the man was going to be boring on a Friday night. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he didn't want him and Pansy immersing themselves in an assignment at 7 in the evening on a Friday night.

"How much longer are you two going to do that," Neville whined, he and Blaise had just finished another game of chess, and both were looking about bored.

"Neville," Pansy glanced up, "this is my last assignment, and who better to help me with it, then a person that grew up in a Muggle house?"

"Yeah Neville," Harry answered with a smirk at the man.

"Harry, mate," Neville looked at him, "you're cutting into my free time with my girl, speed it up."

"Think you'll die without snogging for five bloody minutes?"

"It's been at least an hour." Neville smarted off, earning a laugh from Pansy. "How much longer, honestly?"

"Yeah, I thought we were going to the party?"

"What party?" Draco asked, looking over the top of his book.

"Well, someone said the Room of Requirements rebuilt itself, some 7th Year found it a couple of weeks ago. Word around the school is there is going to be a party tonight." Blaise was saying, "Theo told me about it."

"I wouldn't trust anything Nott says," Draco turned back to his book.

Blaise made a face, "well, you going to join us or not Draco?"

"Or not."

Harry looked up, Draco was looking at the book but he wasn't reading it. When he read he mouthed the words along, he was just staring at it and Harry had a feeling he knew why.

"You going Harry, or not, since Draco isn't?"

"I'm not going, but not because of Draco." Harry shook his head, closing his book.

"And, why aren't you?"

Harry frowned slightly, "bad memories in that room, Blaise, some I would rather not risk reliving."

"Oh," Blaise mouthed, "well, then you two have a good time being bored around here."

"We'll finish tomorrow?" Pansy asked, getting up off the ground.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Harry agreed and rolled over to his back, getting to his feet. After the three left he and Draco were alone in the Common Room, alone for the first time since they had gone shopping last weekend. He walked over to the lounge, pulling the book from Draco's hands, "you okay?"

Draco looked at Harry without a word, his eyes looked lifeless and Harry bent down beside him, wrapping his arms around Draco tightly. He knew that feeling, he knew that look.

"It's the past, Draco, doesn't do any good to relive it."

"I know," Draco whispered, "I just... I can feel it."

Harry pulled back, kissing his forehead, "so, we're not going to a party," he whispered, "it's too early for bed, and our friends left us. What do you want to do tonight, Draco?"

Draco knew what he wanted to do, but they hadn't done it since last weekend. It was all he could think about, he wanted to feel Harry's lips again. He wanted to kiss him, but he was scared. Too scared he was going to be bad. Harry even told him, _it wasn't good. _

Draco realized Harry was still talking when he focused in again hearing him suggesting things, "... play one of those board games, or go for a walk? I bet the Astronomy Tower is empty."

Draco gave a nod, "yeah that's fine."

"What's fine?"

"A walk, the Astronomy Tower."

Harry peered at Draco in question, "what's wrong? What can I do?"

"Nothing," Draco shook his head quickly, "I just feel worn out."

"Do you want to lay down, instead?" Harry asked softly, "I can head back to Gryffindor, let you get some sleep."

Draco frowned, shaking his head, he lifted his hand slowly, reaching out for Harry and then he brushed his index finger over Harry's lip ring. Harry flicked the tip of his tongue out meeting Draco's finger, "I want you to kiss me." Draco whispered, his eyes locked on Harry's tongue.

"Oh," Harry smiled, capturing Draco's wrist and pulling him forward. He stretched his neck, pressing his lips to Draco's lightly.

Draco breathed out a sigh, frozen in place. It was exactly what he wanted, but he was terrified. He felt Harry moving and pulled back in question before he was pushed back against the couch and Harry was straddling his legs. His hands pushed through the blonde locks, pulling him back and their lips met again, more urgent. Draco tried to keep up, but soon found he wasn't sure what was next. _Am I supposed to do something else? _

As soon as that thought entered his mind he felt the tip of Harry's tongue sliding along his bottom lip and he jerked back, staring at Harry's mouth.

"Didn't like that," Harry asked quietly, peering at Draco's bewildered face.

Draco licked his own lips, tracing the place Harry's tongue had just been and met his eyes nervously. Harry chuckled, "I'll give you time to think about it," he suggested, lowering his head and kissing Draco's jaw. His lips moved along his jaw, towards his ear, before giving his soft ear lobe a small nip and suck.

Draco gasped quietly, shutting his eyes, all thoughts of Harry's tongue gone. He felt Harry brush his nose along the curve of his ear and then his lips pressed to his neck just below his ear. It was such a soft move, but Draco felt it in his groin. He gasped out an embarrassing moan, and Harry's lips continued down his neck with kisses and nibbles on the alabaster skin, he bit Draco roughly where his neck and shoulder met and Draco could have died.

"_Harry_," he whispered, shocked, he knew it'd leave a mark but he wasn't even thinking about that. He was only thinking of how he wanted more. More of Harry. So much more.

"Draco," he answered, cradling the back of his head to the side, running his nose along his throat. He could see the goosebumps Draco had, he was breathing out in a soft, steady pant, gasping for air.

The Common Room door sounded and Draco jumped as if realizing for the first time in ten minutes where they were, he sat up straight frantically looking around, hearing the voices getting louder, closer. Harry didn't move, though, he didn't care. All he wanted was Draco. Draco and that flushed face, Draco and his moans, Draco and his goosebumps.

Harry took him by the chin, holding his head in place, "right here," he said with a grin, giving Draco a quick, soft kiss. "Calm down."

"It's Blaise and them!" Draco answered, realizing the voices, "get off."

"Hey, you tw—!" Pansy started before cutting off with a wide grin.

Draco knew his whole face was red, every part of his body had to be red. _Kill me now! _Harry glanced over, dropping his hand, and sat back on Draco's legs.

"Party no good?"

"Bunch of 7th Years playing truth or dare." Neville shrugged and dropped down in the armchair, pulling Pansy to his lap.

"You should have gone somewhere else for all of that," Blaise teased with a gesture at them.

Harry brushed Draco's hair back, kissing his forehead, "what're you all up to now?"

"We were hoping you two had something fun, but clearly you don't."

"I was having a good time." Harry shrugged, before he eased off Draco's legs, sitting next to him.

"I got a couple of bottles of fire whiskey," Pansy suggested, "feel like a drink?" Blaise and Neville nodded, Harry shrugged and Draco didn't even answer. "Be right back."

**They had ended up **joined with Theo and some girl he had picked up, who brought a friend that Blaise was working towards getting to know and they were all telling stories about anything and everything. After three shots Draco relaxed, five he was tipsy and stretched across the couch, six he had his head on Harry's chest. Harry was playing with his hair, holding him close when he realized he had dozed off.

"I'm gonna get him to bed," Harry said, getting to his feet and picking Draco up.

"It's only 10!"

"He's tired," Harry said as he turned towards the stairs, "see you lot later, be careful."

Once in the boy's dorms Harry laid him down on his bed, crawling in behind him after getting their shoes off, and his own shirt. He curled up behind Draco, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He was almost asleep when Draco stirred. He sat up quickly, looking around, his hand landing on Harry's chest.

He looked down at the man behind him and shifted around to face him, reaching out quietly to brush his fingers through his hair and down his neck. Harry realized it was the same trail of kisses he had made earlier and then he felt Draco's lips on his neck. They were soft and wet like he had just licked them.

"Draco," Harry said suddenly, making the blonde yelp and scramble away. "It's okay!" He grabbed him quickly, pulling him back against his chest. "You can kiss me. Merlin."

"S-sorry I should have asked," Draco said quickly, _he always ask me!_

"No, no, it's okay." Harry hooked his arm around his waist, "I was just going to say you're a bit tipsy, you should sleep."

Draco frowned to himself the darkness of the room left him feeling braver, or maybe it was the drinks. Whatever it was Draco didn't have sleeping on his mind, he had Harry on his mind and didn't want to let it go.

He ran his hand down Harry's side, letting his fingers brush at his hips and leaned back in for another kiss. He found Harry's lips easily and found Harry returning the kiss. His hand was pressed to the small of Draco's back pushing him forward and he let his bare chest brush against Draco's.

"You should sleep," Harry was whispering, leaving little kisses along his jawline.

"What were you going to do to me before our friends came back?" Draco asked instead, tightening his hand against Harry's hip.

"I have no idea," Harry chuckled, "something to make you moan again."

"Then do it."

Harry smiled against Draco's cheek, leaning back on the pillows to talk, "Draco Malfoy, you're much more brave in the dark."

"I can't see you," he whispered, shifting so he was pressed against Harry after the man had laid back. "It feels safer."

"Seeing me makes you feel unsafe?"

"No, it makes me nervous. This doesn't."

Harry hummed softly, "well, if it's any consolation, I can barely make out much without my glasses on, so just slide those off of me and you should feel plenty safe in that regard."

"Noted," Draco smiled to himself, arching his back when Harry traced his finger up his spine. "Don't go to sleep yet," he practically begged, "give me more of you?"

"Baby, you've been drinking and I don't want to take advantage of you at all." Harry answered softly, "you say it's the dark that's giving you confidence but it could be the whiskey. So, we're gonna go to sleep."

Draco pouted and pressed his cheek to Harry's chest without a word.

"I want you Draco. All of you, every single ounce of you. I want all over me." Harry promised, "Merlin, you're all I think about, but I can't do that to you."

"Okay, okay," Draco answered quietly, "can we talk then?"

"Of course we can."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Last weekend you said I turned you on by rubbing your foot. What did you mean? Like, what part?"

Harry chuckled, _of course, that'd be a personal question of formality with this man. _"Feet are a kink of mine," he said softly. "I think they're pretty damn sexy."

"Someone's foot or just your own?"

"Both, though I tend to get sexual gratification from someone else's more so than my own."

"So, someone just touching your foot turns you on, but, uh... I don't know doing that to someone else gets you off?"

Harry shifted slightly, laying Draco on his back and following so he was laying over him. "_You_ rubbing my foot was a turn on, but, yes, giving someone a foot rub or I don't know kissing their toes..." Harry shivered slightly, "that gets me off. Don't you have any kinks?"

"I don't know, never much thought about any."

"Mm," Harry settled in against Draco, his hand playing with the strands of his hair. "Well, everyone has at least one kink, Draco."

"I think your lip ring is a kink of mine."

Harry felt Draco flushing and gave his hair a small tug, "a lip ring, huh?"

"It looks good on you, it drives me crazy."

Harry gave his shoulder a kiss, "wait until you see what my tongue ring can do."

"You're _what_?"

"My tongue ring."

Harry felt Draco moving and then the room was lit up by Draco's wand, "show me." Harry opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out, "I was so focused on your lip ring I never noticed it!" Draco peered at the small bar, a silver ball resting in the middle part of his tongue.

Harry pulled his tongue back into his mouth, and settled down again, the light went out with Draco scooting away, suddenly quiet.

"Do you hate it?"

"Just trying to figure out how I never noticed it," Draco sighed, resting back against his own pillow.

"Well, it's not like I go sticking my tongue out all the time, Draco." Harry laughed, "and I've never put my tongue in your mouth so you wouldn't have felt it."

"I guess."

Harry smiled to himself, "Draco, there is going to be things you don't know about me, just like I don't know about you." Draco didn't say anything in response and Harry turned to his side, reaching out to wrap his arms around Draco's waist, figuring he had fallen asleep.

"Was it that same bloke that...? Well, the lip ring bloke?"

"What?"

"Getting your tongue pierced, was it because of that same bloke?"

Harry didn't answer for a second, and Draco felt a course of nerves rock through his body. He didn't move and Harry's hand only continued stroking up and down his side, until he heard Harry let out a breath, "no, it wasn't."

"There was another?"

Harry didn't want to have this conversation, period, but he most surely didn't want to have it when Draco was a bit tipsy. "I've been with a few people, Draco, but don't let that affect something that could happen with us."

"I'm tired," Draco said after a moment, then he shifted closer to Harry, his back pressed against his chest. "Good night, Potter."

**When Draco woke **he could have sworn he was burning alive, Harry was wrapped around him tightly. His arm around his waist, and grabbing his hip as his torso pressed hard against his back and his cheek pressed against his shoulder. He could hardly breathe and he knew he was a bit sweaty, "Potter!" He whined loudly, forgetting himself as he tried to scoot away.

Harry didn't stir much at the exclamation, "mmhmump?" Came his sleep laced response.

Draco tugged at his arm, rolling away and Harry followed, pinning him to the bed. Granted it wasn't intentional, Draco felt a panic rise inside of him. "Potter! Let me up!" He yelled into the bed, gasping in a scared breath.

Blaise jolted awake at the yell, looking around quickly and seeing Harry pinning Draco down. "Oi!" He called, scrambling to his feet with the thought that something was happening, he grabbed Harry by the arm and pried him back, causing Harry to wake up then.

The man looked around bewildered, jerking his arm away and grabbing for his wand. The tip pointed at Blaise, his eyes wild, "what the fuck?!"

Draco pressed himself against the bed, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. Blaise had his hands up in defense now, "Draco was yelling!"

Harry looked down towards Draco at the mention, dropping his wand he grabbed his glasses and pushed them into place before turning him over, "what's wrong?!"

"I couldn't breath," Draco eased out, shutting his eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I thought he was forcing himself on you," Blaise said with a headshake, waking up a bit more.

"Forcing myself on him!?" Harry roared, his anger skyrocketing. "What do you think I am!"

"No, I just..." He realized what he said and took a step back, "I just wasn't thinking right, and Draco was frantic."

"Forcing myself on him?" Harry growled again, getting to his feet and staring at Blaise, "why the hell would _I _ever do that?"

Draco sat up, reaching for Harry and trying to figure what exactly had happened. "I just..." Blaise was saying quickly, walking backward, "I didn't mean it like that. I was just waking up, and didn't think."

"Obviously," Harry snarled, he turned away from Draco's hand and pushed past Blaise, "fucking honestly, Blaise." He said as he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco stared at the door, his eyes wide and he turned to Blaise who looked rather embarrassed and scared, "I didn't mean it like that," he whispered to Draco, "I was just acting on instinct."

"It's okay," Draco answered from where he sat, "I was just scared," he swallowed, "I haven't woke with too many wrapped around me, and I got startled and it was so warm and I just panicked."

"Right," Blaise sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, "I didn't mean to... I honestly didn't mean it like that." Draco shut his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

"I'll talk to him later," he promised his friend, "thank you, for being ready to... uh, fight the man."

Blaise looked up at Draco, "always mate," though the words didn't match the sullen look on his face as he walked into the bathroom leaving Draco by himself.

* * *

**Draco was pacing **in front of the Gryffindor entrance, he was waiting for someone to walk by since The Fat Lady wouldn't go and get Harry, he had to wait for someone to let him in. He figured it wouldn't take long, but it had been almost two hours, and he was growing antsy. Harry never made an appearance yesterday, and Draco wanted to figure this out before things got worse or went on too long. It was just a misunderstanding, and Draco just needed to talk to him.

Finally, the door opened and Draco hurried forward, sliding behind the younger students and hurrying through to the Common Room. There were a few students in the cramped space laying about and chatting, though they didn't pay him much attention as he headed towards the stairs. He had no idea how the dorms were set up, but took his chances on the right side were a few boys were walking down the stairs. He peered into each room until he got to the top of the tower, the last door, and pushed it open to find five beds.

A tuft of red hair caught his attention, and Draco stepped in, _Weasley. _

"Whatcha doing in here?" Came from his left and he saw Dean, his head in Seamus' lap, talking to him.

"Potter here?"

"Still sleeping," Dean gave a nod, "going to cry again?"

Draco rolled his eyes, fighting back the words that were threatening to come out of his mouth - he figured that really wouldn't score him any points with Harry Potter if he picked on his friends. Ron watched Draco in question and the man started towards Harry's bed.

"Careful, mate," Ron said after a moment, "he doesn't like to be woken up."

"Yeah, I know," Draco sighed, staring down at Harry. He looked peaceful, sprawled across the bed, the blanket half off his chest and Draco could see the plains of his muscles across his torso. His fingers itched to trace the path of his abs and his eyes lingered on the tattoo.

The moment he looked at it he felt the emotion from a few weeks ago and quickly looked away, this was not the place for another emotional breakdown. Not in front of Weasley, Thing 1, and Thing 2. He cleared his throat and dropped down on the top of Harry's trunk, he didn't want to wake him, he'd let him sleep, he'd just wait.

Again.

"I can wake him if you want?" Ron suggested after a moment, watching Draco.

"No, no, it's okay." Draco leaned against the footboard, "I'll wait, he's fine."

"Alright," Ron gave a nod, "ready Dean? Seamus?"

**He was flipping through a book **when he heard Harry wakeup, it had been another hour easily and then he heard it, Harry shifting. He wanted to look, but he was suddenly scared. It wasn't like the last time Harry left was on the best terms. Draco kept his eyes to the page, but he knew Harry had seen him by now because he heard him putting his glasses on. It wasn't like Draco was hiding, he was in plain sight.

"Draco?"

"Sleep well?" Draco asked, looking up and closing the book he had been reading.

"Uh...?" He sat up properly, grabbing the sheet close against his hips. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting on you," Draco sat up properly, eyeing Harry, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, and I didn't see you at all yesterday after... everything."

"Oh," Harry gave a nod, "I just needed a little time, I was pissed."

"It was a misunderstanding, Potter. Blaise didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know," Harry gave a short nod, "it's fine, things happen. He was just being a good friend, gotta give him props for that."

Draco smiled to himself, "still, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all of that, I just couldn't breathe and you're absolutely terrible to wake up." Draco gave him a dry look, "and it's not like you wake real easily."

"I like my sleep," Harry chuckled, "so, uh, you're okay though?"

"I missed you annoying me yesterday," Draco admitted moving towards Harry, "but, other than that, great."

"I missed annoying you," Harry winked, "uh, let me get dressed." He added, "I like that you're more yourself, and I don't want to lose that."

"Dressed?" Draco looked around spotting Harry's clothing on the ground, "you sleep naked?"

"Usually," Harry reached down grabbing his trousers off the floor and with a quick adjustment he pulled them on under his covers, holding his hand for Draco, "alright, all yours."

Draco climbed across the bed, sitting over the top of Harry instead of laying with him. He was pressed against the man's midsection, looking down at him. "I was wondering if you'd like to just spend some time with me today?"

"Just us?"

"Just us," Draco nodded, glancing at his watch, "we can do that hiking thing you like so much?"

"You don't much like hiking, though, right?"

"Not typically," Draco chuckled, "it's sweaty, hot, and tiresome."

Harry snorted, "well."

Draco pressed a hand to Harry's chest for balance, leaning towards him. Harry fluttered his eyes shut behind his glasses, feeling Draco's lips on his own. He kept his chuckle to himself when he felt Draco flick his tongue against his lip ring, those cool hands running through his hair. Harry tested the waters again, his tongue sliding along Draco's bottom lip. This time the man didn't jerk away, he slowly opened his mouth against Harry's and Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco's inexperience showed through with his nerves, but Harry didn't care. It was like their first kiss. He loved it, he wanted it all. Harry explored Draco's mouth at a slow pace, sliding his tongue against Draco's, and letting the ball of his tongue piercing brush against the roof of Draco's mouth.

The blonde moaned against the kiss, rocking his hips forward as if asking for more and Harry pulled back with a quiet gasp of his own, his head resting in Draco's hands who looked at him in confusion, "did I hurt you?" Draco fretted, scared he had bit his tongue or something.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "no, quite the opposite." Harry grabbed him by the hips, "that felt nice." He gave his hips a slight tug as if to demonstrate.

"Oh," Draco sighed in relief, then a look of confidence washed across his face, "you like that?"

"Who wouldn't?" Harry smiled, nuzzling Draco's hand, "if you wa-." His voice caught in his throat when Draco did it again, only this time his hands slid from Harry's hair and pressed to his sides, his hips rocking against Harry's slowly. "- Ahh." He hissed, his fingers tightened around Draco's hips. Draco felt a little proud he could shut the man up and, oh, how he planned to. Harry met Draco's eyes from below, "Draco Malfoy, ever the surprise."

"I'm a quick learner."

"Heh," Harry breathed out a small laugh, "careful there, Draco, or I won't let you out of this bed."

"Well, if we're going to get hot, sweaty, and tired we might as well do something we'd both enjoy," Draco said with the same confidence. He had the upper hand, of course, he'd be confident.

"Oh?" Harry's smile only grew, and with a quick movement he flipped them over, between Draco's legs, their hips touching and the blonde laying helplessly beneath him now, "is that so?"

He didn't have the same confidence now, now that Harry had the upper hand, but he didn't feel scared. He felt safe as Harry brushed himself against Draco, who let out a soft moan when he felt what he could only assume Harry had been feeling. _It __**does**_ _feel good. _

Draco could feel the bulge of Harry's pants, only one button of the three-button fly done up. He saw the dark pubes showing through the slightly open fly, breathing out a nervous breath he reached between them, brushing his fingers through the pubes. Harry leaned forward, his lips moving across Draco's throat, leaving small kisses along the sensitive skin. Draco fumbled with the last button, feeling Harry sigh against his throat the moment he was free and he slid his fingers along his shaft. Granted he had never touched another man, he had touched himself and he figured it was mostly the same. He liked to tease himself, so he'd give it a shot, he'd tease Harry.

Harry was rather vocal about his appreciation the moment Draco brushed his fingertips against his length, he rutted against Draco and his hand with a hearty sigh. Draco used his other hand to pull at Harry's pants, feeling his whole length in his hand. "Baby," Harry breathed out his gasp, "you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Draco whispered softly.

"Let me see you?" Harry asked, pushing up slightly and getting to his knees, his jeans stretched against his thighs. Draco flushed a soft pink, his hand falling from Harry's length, "is that okay?"

"Yeah," he felt nervous again. He wasn't like Harry, he wasn't hand sculpted with a strong jawline. He was sharp angles and thin, "I can't compete with you..."

Harry made a face, annoyed, "what?"

"You're all," Draco gestured with his hand, "ya know, _sexy_."

"You don't think you're sexy?"

"Not when I'm lying beneath you."

Harry let out a quiet _tsk_ and reached down, lifting Draco's shirt up his torso, "I'll show you how sexy you are, Draco." He promised as he undressed Draco, the blonde pulled his jumper over his head and then his lightweight long sleeve shirt, hearing Harry laugh he looked at him nervously, "you always wear so much clothing?"

"It's appropriate attire Potter," Draco snapped when Harry finally got to his undershirt. He had been scared of how Harry was going to react to the Dark Mark but Harry didn't even mention it.

He rolled his eyes and finally started moving the t-shirt off of Draco. Draco laid the shirt beside them on the ground.

Harry pressed his hands to Draco's chest, running them down his pecs and brushing his nipples with his thumbs, watching the blonde blush brighter. "Sexy," he whispered when their eyes met. Draco gave a shy nod, trying to ignore the Dark Mark he could see from the corner of his eye and he knew he was littered with scars - from Harry himself. But Harry didn't say anything about it. Instead, he just felt Draco's body beneath him, his hands running over the pale, thin body that was squirming from his touch. "This okay?"

"Yes," Draco nodded and Harry smiled, "all of me?"

"If that's okay."

Draco used his thumb and forefinger to unbutton his trousers before he unzipped them, and left Harry to pull them and his boxers off. Harry moved down his body, stripping his pants and leaving Draco the most naked between them, for once, not for long before Harry shifted his pants the rest of the way off his legs.

"I'm impatient when it comes to sex, Draco," Harry admitted, though Draco felt Harry had been very slow and patient, "and I like to fuck." Draco looked at him in shock at that, suddenly a little nervous. "So you have to tell me to stop if it's too much, okay?"

"Okay." Draco wet his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"I'm serious," Harry leaned forward, cradling Draco's face between his hands. Draco gave him another nod, not quite sure what that was going to involve but he had a feeling he was going to find out - and he was ready.

Harry straddled his legs with a grin, his teeth playing with his lip ring and Draco believed he had never seen a sexier sight, and then they were kissing again. All mouths and hands, Merlin, those hands of Harry's feeling Draco like he had never been felt before. His body was singing for it, his skin tingling each time Harry's rough hands traced his body. He was gasping in air, brushing against Harry, writhing against Harry's bed and he knew he would never be the same. No one else would ever touch him, see him, love him like Harry Potter. He was ruined for the world and Draco was okay with that.

"Don't cum yet," Harry hissed suddenly, his hand cinching around the head of Draco's length, "I need this." Draco, red-faced, let out a breathy noise that he hoped Harry knew was an affirmation. "Inside of me." Harry added, and the look he had on his face was enough to make Draco's blood boil, he felt him free his shaft before grabbing something from beside his bed.

Draco tilted his head to watch, _his wand? _It wasn't in his hand long before he moved up Draco's body, "I know it's a lot fucking me from below but I want to see your face." Draco nodded deftly, he had lost his voice sometime ago. _I'm going to make love to him?! _Draco wasn't sure he was going to be good, he had never done it before - after all. What if he was bad? What if he hurt Harry? What if Harry didn't like... _him_?

Draco sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down, his mouth opening to form the words and his voice came out dry and raspy, "what?"

Harry paused, peering down at Draco, "what?"

"I'm, uh," Draco looked down, eyeing Harry's impressive length and thinking better of using the words 'make love'. "I'm _fu-fucking _you?"

"Of course," Harry smiled, "I'm not about to let your first time someone, uh," he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, trying to think. Draco clearly wasn't the type of guy to use such obscene words with - Harry could tell by the way he stuttered around 'fucking' just a second ago. "Makes love?" He asked, meeting his eyes again, "with you, be at Hogwarts on a shitty bed."

"Oh," Draco mouthed, soundlessly, "a-are you sure?"

"More than anything, if that's okay?"

"Uh... Okay, I've nev-." Harry bent down, shutting him up with a kiss.

"I know, it's fine," Harry answered against his lips, "ready?" Draco nodded, his voice lost once again, and he felt Harry wrap his hand around his length spreading lube up and down his shaft, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock. Then he was pressed against Harry's arse, his other hand pressed to Draco's chest roughly, gripping at the skin.

Harry was impatient, but Draco didn't know any better and he was suddenly inside of the man. Harry's face lax when Draco filled him, his breath hitching in his throat, though all of that drowned out by Draco and the words that came flying from his mouth.

"OH! Fucks sake, Potter!" He breathed out a gasp, his legs tensing. Harry was smiling down at him when he finally looked up, his green eyes bright and happy.

"Is this okay?" Harry whispered, wiping the excess lube on his hand against his chest leaving a slick trail.

"Y-yes," Draco moaned when Harry moved, he was raising up his length and pushing himself back down, Draco's hands grabbing at his thighs and his nails digging into his tight, tanned skin.

Harry rode him hard and fast, wasting no time and for the first time Draco realized this was what he meant when he said, 'I'm impatient and I like to fuck.' Draco was trying, against all hope to hold on, because Harry seemed nowhere near ready to get off yet Draco was close to tumbling over the edge.

It was everything Harry was doing. The way he took all of Draco's length, the way he rocked against him, the way he was moaning his name softly each time he brushed against his prostate. Draco was enthralled the moment their eyes met and Harry gasped out another, "are you okay?" Harry was all about consent, Draco realized, and Merlin was it sexy.

"I'm trying not to c-cum." Draco hissed through his teeth and blushed when Harry laughed.

"Draco," he gave him a soft kiss, "please, for the love of God, cum."

Draco stared, bewildered, "you told me not to!"

"That was before I had you inside of me," Harry answered, rocking forward. Draco groaned, feeling Harry's arse tighten around him and he was gone, he went spiraling over the edge with a cry to the heavens that Harry could have sworn melted his heart. His nails digging into his thighs, his hips lifting up to meet Harry's ass, his legs flexing against the bed. "Sexy," Harry promised, meeting those sated eyes with a wink, his mouth leaving hot kisses over his face and Draco realized, belatedly, that Harry was touching himself. He pushed the blonde deep inside, his hand working his length and came a hot rope of cum against Draco's stomach.

Draco dropped his hands from Harry's thighs, swallowing roughly, "sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked, lifting himself off of Draco slowly, carefully, before laying against his chest and stretching his legs out.

"Not helping?"

"You were perfect," Harry kissed his shoulder, naked as sin as he laid over him.

"You're just saying that because it was my first time."

Harry chuckled, "anyone else? Sure. You? Not a chance, Draco, you were perfect. You are perfect." He nipped his neck softly, "don't let anyone else touch you, ever."

Draco blushed, looking away, it was a pretty serious proclamation to make when you just fucked the life out of someone. Draco didn't think there would ever be another person in his life, no one like Harry Potter, no one would ever fill him the way Harry did. But, he wasn't going to say that. Instead, he just shook his head, "a little possessive, Potter?"

"Just a bit," Harry answered, his eyes shut, "all mine." Draco could feel Harry's breathing calming down, matching his own, as they both caught their breath. He was waiting for Harry to ask about his scars, or talk about the Dark Mark - it was his biggest fear but the words never came, even after Harry finally lifted up, "I made a mess on you."

"You did."

"You made a mess _in_ me," Harry added with a wink, "let's shower?"

"Together?"

"Well, hell, Draco," Harry gave him a look, "I just let you fuck me, how else would we shower?"

"You're a bit crass you know that Potter?"

"What would you rather I call it?"

Draco had a phrase in mind, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. So he just shrugged and allowed Harry to pick him up from the bed and carry him to the bathroom.

**Harry** **was sitting across **from Draco at the library table with Blaise, Pansy, and Neville spread out along the table as they studied. Draco was doing more dozing than he was studying, and Harry was doing more observing than he was studying. He had finished all of his assignments yesterday while taking a break from the situation that happened yesterday morning.

**Did I wear you out, Draco? **

He wrote on the parchment, sliding it across the table and under Draco's book. The man peered at the words before rolling his eyes and giving Harry a look.

_I'm bored, Potter. Get over yourself. _

Draco performed the charm with his wand silently and sent it to Harry.

**A little offended. You asked for sweaty, hot, and tired. **

_One of your many shortcomings._

Harry smiled at the response, shaking his head.

**You're much more Draco when we're not talking face-to-face. **

Draco didn't know what to say, sure it was true. But it was safer this way. Safer than having to look Harry in those green eyes and risk yelling to anyone nearby that he was falling quickly and maddingly in love with the prat.

_Did you want something in particular, Potter? _

**I could name a few things. **

_Such as? _

**You. **

Draco flushed, covering the paper with a hand and looking around to make sure Neville, who was only a chair away, couldn't see.

_That's only one thing. _

Harry smirked, Draco was not going to give in easily. When had he ever?

**We could sneak away. Grab a room. Spend the night. **

Draco read the words, his face shading pink and Merlin did he hate it. So, so, so much.

_Did you do your Potions essay? _

**I did. You do yours? **

_Yes. _

**Next excuse? **

Draco glanced at Harry, having gained some composure.

_Would you like to stay in my bed tonight? _

**Every night. **

_Possessive Potter strikes again. _

**I'll never share you, Draco. Never again. **

_Again? _

**With the world. With the people who didn't deserve you. With anyone. **

_I don't think that is all too healthy of an obsession... _

Harry frowned, he knew he was right. How could he not be? But, never again - as long as Harry had a say, would he be without Draco Malfoy.

**Is it so bad to think I could make you happy? **

_I don't have to think about that. _

_You do. _

**Then be just mine. **

Draco stared at the sentence in question, wasn't that what happened just hours ago? Hadn't he just become Harry Potter's? Because Lord knew, no one else in the world would ever have Draco the way Potter had.

No one would ever see or touch him the way Harry had. He was sold, he was all in, he was all Harry's. Didn't Potter understand that?

"Dinner time!" Pansy called, throwing her arms around Draco's shoulder. The blonde laid his book on the note, giving a small nod, "c'mon, I'm hungry."

"Sure," Draco gathered his books in his bag and got up, shouldering his bag, "ready whenever."

"Hungry Harry?" Blaise asked, slipping his arm around his shoulders and leading them out of the library.

**Harry** **was sprawled** across the top of Draco's bed, his arms stretched above his head, fingers tapping on the stone walk behind him, only in a pair of joggers and waiting for the man to get out of the bathroom.

"Tired?" Blaise asked from overtop the magazine he had been reading.

"Eh," Harry rolled his head to the side and glanced at the man. "A little, sure."

"You going to be staying in here from now on?"

"Mm, if I have my way." Harry ceased his fingers when Draco came out of the bathroom. The blonde was wearing a pink silk pajama set and Harry almost came undone.

"Ready for bed?" He asked, tucking his dirty clothing away.

Harry gave a nod, "yes," he answered, watching Draco grab the covers.

"Well get off the duvet" he snapped his fingers.

Harry rolled to his feet and watched Draco pull the cover back, before the other blankets. Then he crawled in, slipping his slippers off at the bedside and stretching out.

Harry got in beside him, grabbing the covers over them, "tired?"

"A little," Draco said softly, and shifted to his side to face Harry, who smiled when their eyes met, "what?"

"I like this," Harry said, sliding his finger along the silk night clothes. "Maybe I should get one."

"You sleep naked," Draco arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not naked right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Draco hummed softly, "well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry slipped his hand around Draco's neck, his fingers on the back of his neck and his thumb resting at the base of his throat before he pulled him closer and gave him a kiss.

Draco shut his eyes, returning the kiss nervously. It was short-lived before he leaned back, but Harry followed. "No, you don't." He teased quietly, flicking his tongue against his lips.

"Potter," Draco hissed, covering Harry's lips with his hand and brushing his thumb over Harry's lip ring. "There are people in here."

Harry kissed Draco's fingers, before pulling back, "I don't care."

"I do."

"Mmm," Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, his hand gripping his hip and pulling him close, "good night Draco."

"Good night Potter."

**Harry** **heard** a muffled noise from somewhere in the dark and he opened his eyes, listening closely.

It was silent for a long time before it sounded again, a whine of pain and Harry sat up slowly, grabbing at his glasses on the bedside table.

The noise came again, softer, on his right side and Harry turned towards it. _Draco? _He reached out slowly, feeling an empty bed beside him and he quickly grabbed his wand lighting the area around them.

Draco was on the floor, half under the bed, his eyes closed with a look of pain etched across his face and Harry got to his feet.

"He'll be okay," Blaise's voice came from the bed next to them softly. Harry turned towards him, "the dark nights I was telling you about."

"You just let him work it out?"

"He'll hex you if you wake him up."

Harry stared in shock, hearing the cry again a quiet, "no, please." Coming from the man sprawled on the floor, hiding under the bed with his wand in a fearsome grip.

"Blaise, I can't..." Harry shook his head, "I can't just let him suffer through this."

"He'll hex you," Blaise said again, "and no telling what hex will come out."

Harry stared at the beautiful man on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he begged for it all to stop. Whatever it was. "I'll take my chances," he decided, his own wand ready to defend himself and he crouched down beside Draco, with one last fleeting look at Blaise he reached out and wrapped his hand around Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, baby, wake up." He said softly, squeezing his shoulder and then he was on his ass, halfway across the room and Draco was shaking with wide eyes.

Harry had dropped his wand, a shadow falling over him, the lighting hitting Draco's face.

He felt blood trickling down his cheek, a deep cut slashed across it and then Blaise was at his side, "you okay?"

"Fine. Is he awake?" He grunted, pushing himself off the ground and Draco was laying there in confusion, the light highlighting the worry on his face. "Draco?"

"Wh-?" His question cut off as realization came smacking him in the face. Fear etched across his eyes, "oh, Merlin." He gasped out, getting off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Harry begged for an answer, reaching for Draco, who was calming down. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, slowly, meeting Harry's eyes before looking away again, "it was just a dream."

"Exactly, just a dream," Harry whispered and pulled Draco close, "come back to bed."

"Okay," Draco answered numbly and allowed Harry to help him into the bed, laying back on his pillow with the blanket around him.

"You okay mate?"

"Yeah," Harry grabbed his wand from the ground and did a quick healing spell before a cleaning charm and gave Blaise a nod, "I got him, get some sleep."

"Sure, yeah."

Harry crawled back into the bed, stretching out across the blankets, Draco was laying on his back beside him, staring up at the ceiling without a word. It was quiet, the night passing on and neither said a thing until Draco let out a quiet cry, his eyes wide open and Harry had him in his arms immediately. Wrapped around him tightly and holding him as close as he could.

"You're okay," Harry whispered against his temple, rubbing the side of his body that wasn't pressed against him. Draco was gasping out cry after cry, even after the tears stopped coming, even as the sounds became whimpers and Harry didn't care, he just held him. He held him close, whispering, "you're okay," even after the tears stopped and Draco turned to him, his lips finally silenced him with a rushed, urgent kiss.

A kiss that Harry was only too happy to return, one that rocked the blonde to his core. One that took away all the darkness that was crowding around him, a kiss that seemed to heal him from the inside out.

Draco brushed against him, moving them until he was on top, looking down at Harry. His eyes searching for anything that wasn't in his mind, his hands skimming down Harry's cheeks and then his neck and shoulders, tracing his body with his fingertips. "I can't stop this," he breathed out nervously, his voice just a whisper in the dark.

"You don't have to stop it, you just have to know I'm here," Harry promised with a shiver when Draco's fingers tickled over his bare collarbone. "I'm here."

Draco nodded, scared to blink. Scared to see it all again, scared to feel the darkness again, it was bubbling up in the back of his mind. It was threatening to come out. The screams, the blood, the fighting, the war, the... the past. The people he injured and hurt and those faces haunted him on nights like these.

Things he wished he could take back, the past he wished he could erase. If not for the world, for himself. As selfish as it might be, he didn't want it. He didn't want the haunted faces, the Muggles that were tortured in his own house, the Wizards and Witches killed in his own house. He didn't want it.

He wanted something to take it all away, and by God, the way Harry Potter was looking at him was something he couldn't ever give up, not now. Not after yesterday afternoon, or the first day back at the School that haunted him just as much as everything else. He couldn't give Harry Potter up, no, he was all Draco could cling to. Because it all stopped when he saw him when he felt him when he kissed him. Everything was alright, the darkness was gone.

Draco leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's again. Softer this time, sweeter. It all stopped. He was okay.

Harry gasped out quietly against his mouth, his lips breaking contact when he felt Draco's hands in his hair giving it a rough pull. "Draco," he breathed, his own hands gripping at the pink silk nightshirt that was resting over his hips. "Draco, Draco, Draco."

"Make it go away," Draco pleaded, his eyes closed, his face contorted in anguish, "make it all stop, Potter."

Harry stared at Draco as the words hit him, his eyes scanning the man's face, he could see the pain etched across his face. He could practically feel the tension in his body, the discomfort he was hiding behind. He was lost, hurt, haunted and Harry was helping him? Him? Harry Potter?

He watched Draco open his eyes slowly, the same numbness echoed in them as he met Harry's look, his hands brushing through his hair, their bodies against each other, their lips mere inches away. Draco was begging for him, asking for him, pleading for it all to stop... And, Harry was the answer. He wanted to hold onto this man so tight, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and seize the pain.

Harry shifted them slowly, rolling Draco to his back, his arms around his hips holding him close. He stared at the silver eyes for a moment, those exact words threatening to come from his mouth so instead, he kissed him again. He felt Draco flick his tongue against his lip piercing and opened his mouth for him before his tongue was against Harry's, feeling the ball of the piercing that was resting on his tongue.

Draco was relaxing against his arms, against the bed. The tightness in his muscles drifting away, the erratic, nervous, breathing easing, his eyes softening as he felt Harry against him, as he tasted Harry. Harry's hands roamed across his back and down his backside, pressing their hips together and feeling Draco breath in sharply - taking the air right from his mouth, "Potter," he whimpered, arching up against him and Harry smiled to himself.

He was the answer to everything Draco was running from.

Just him. Just Har- _no, Potter. _Just Potter.

That's all he was, just Potter, and Merlin was it everything he ever wanted to be in his life. He didn't need to be anything else in the world if he was just Potter to Draco Malfoy.

This man that was begging for him, in a dark room with two other people, the man wasn't scared of him, the man that didn't care he was _Harry Potter, _the man that had no idea what he was doing but he trusted _Potter _to teach him, to show him, to respect him, and treat him properly. Merlin, was it a high? Harry never wanted it to go away, selfish as it might be, he wanted Draco with his snide remarks and annoying eye-rolling, and nightmares that he needed Harry to fix. The man that just wanted him - Potter - to press him into a bed and kiss him senseless.

"We should get some sleep, Draco, we have classes tomorrow."

"No." Draco flashed his eyes open, the fear working it's way back in, "more," his hands gripped at Harry's arms hard and tight, "more."

"You'll be tired for classes, baby," he whispered, "it's too late."

"More," Draco answered again, arching his hips against Harry's like he just had them a moment ago, blushing a soft pink.

"Blaise and Nott are in here," Harry said quietly, "you wouldn't even let me kiss you earlier."

"Yeah well," Draco knew his body was hot with need and embarrassment, happy Harry couldn't see his face very well because of the darkness, "that was before."

"Before?"

"Before you _did _kiss me, and called me baby, and pressed yourself against me."

Harry chuckled softly, "did we find your real kink?"

"W-what?"

"Being called baby?"

Draco squirmed, he could feel Harry pressed against his leg and he knew Harry could feel him as well. "Don't tease me." He narrowed his eyes, and Harry gave another chuckle, "honestly Potter, you like feet."

"I do," Harry smirked, "in particular, your feet," he paused, meeting Draco's eyes in the moonlight, "baby."

Draco had a growing list in his mind of the things he wanted Harry Potter to do to him, first was whatever with that tongue ring he threatened him with a couple of weeks ago, second was whatever he wanted to do with his feet, and now a third? Hear him call him baby all damn day.

Draco gave Harry's hair a slight tug, pulling himself closer and giving him another kiss, whispering, "more," just before their lips touched. Harry gave in easily, not that it ever took much for him to want Draco Malfoy, never took much at all. Harry grasped at his body, pressing them together and rutting against the blonde who was sucking on his bottom lip before pressing his lips to Harry's jaw and following the path of it to his ear, down his neck, as Harry rocked against him.

Harry knew he was leaving marks, he didn't care, but he had a feeling Draco didn't realize just how hard he biting and sucking at him. He eased his neck away from Draco, nudging his cheek with his nose, "are you trying to claim me, Draco Malfoy?"

"Wh-what?" Draco asked, confused, his breathing coming out in a heavy pant. He had never cum in his pants before, but, by God, was he working on it right now.

"Claiming me?" Harry whispered, watching Draco lay back against the pillow, his tongue sliding between his lips and Harry cupped him over his pajama bottoms, brushing his thumb down his length. Draco's mouth popped open with a silent 'oh!'

Harry smiled down at him, the moonlight highlighting the blush on Draco's cheek, "are you going to cum, Draco?" Draco nodded without a word, and Harry leaned closer. His voice quiet, his breath hot against Draco's ear, "yeah? Just like a teenager?" Draco groaned and Harry kissed his ear, "be quiet, your friends are sleeping."

"Oh," Draco breathed, though when Harry traced the size of his length over his pajama bottoms again all thoughts about who was near them was lost. He gasped out a moan that Harry silenced with a hand over Draco's mouth.

"Shh, baby," he whispered, shifting so he had a better balance between Draco's legs, his right hand stroking him with the silk of his pajamas wrapped around his length. Draco grabbed at their blankets, his toes curling, and without a second thought, he was cumming with a quiet, muffled moan that was hidden behind Harry's hand - barely. Draco's cum leaking from the head of his cock against the silk and Harry looked down watching the soft pink fabric darken, cum pooling around the shape of his cock with how Harry had it wrapped around his length. Draco breathed heavily against Harry's palm, loosening his hands from the bedding and dragging his eyes to Harry's sheepishly. "I made you cum in your pants," Harry teased, proudly, his smirk evident of that and Draco didn't seem all too embarrassed as he gave a nod before his eyebrows shot up when Harry stroked him slowly.

"Potter," he hissed from behind his hand, Harry knew what he said but he pretended he couldn't make it out even after Draco grabbed at his wrist, trying to release himself. Harry met his eyes with a playful look, staring straight at him as Draco struggled to get away, then all too soon he felt the build starting again. There in the pit of his stomach, a fire was roaring and his legs tensed as his hand dropped from Harry's wrist and fell to the bed as that edge toppling orgasm worked its way through his body. Draco narrowed his eyes when he regained himself, breathing heavily through his nose, and Harry smiled widely finally dropping his hand from Draco's mouth, "hm?"

"Potter," Draco growled, looking down between them when Harry moved his hand again, "no, stop!" He whispered loudly.

"_Stop_?" Harry answered, "you were a slut for it a second ago," he teased, "like a bloody teenager."

Draco grunted when Harry shifted between them, his hip brushed against Draco's spent cock, "no, it hurts." He whined softly, feeling brush against him again.

Harry laid against his chest, giving Draco a quick kiss, "it's a good pain, huh?"

Draco wanted to say no, but he was into the feeling that rippled from his sensitive cock down his thighs and up his stomach. He felt Harry brush against him again, slowly, his body shivering. He was spent, he couldn't possibly give anymore - didn't Potter know that?

"Too much," Draco breathed out speaking against Harry's shoulder.

"Are you finally ready to sleep?" Harry whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Draco's head, "hm?"

"Yeah," Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's body, his hand sprawled against his back, "sleep sounds good."

"Good," Harry rolled to his back, dragging Draco with him and the blonde pressed himself to his chest, dozing off quickly. Harry soon to follow.

**Morning came quickly with bright sunlight** and their wand alarms blaring from beside them, Draco snuggled in closer to Harry trying to ignore them, while Harry raised up slightly and silenced them, before hunkering back down.

"Are you two getting up?" Blaise called from his trunk where he was getting dressed.

"Leave me alone," Draco answered, pressing his forehead to Harry's bicep and Harry held him closer. "We're tired."

"Maybe if you two hadn't been up half the night messing around," Theo drawled, "you could have slept more."

Draco blushed against Harry's side, silent, and Harry looked towards Theo's voice, grabbing his glasses and putting them in place to see the man giving him an eye roll. Harry snorted, "always a pleasure, Nott."

"If you weren't sleeping with all my friends, I'd have something else to talk about."

Harry laid back, peeking over at Draco when the man shifted, "good morning, baby."

Draco gave a small blush, glancing around, "I'm sorry I kept you up."

"You're fine," Harry promised and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go shower? We have classes in about two hours."

* * *

**Harry was staring off towards Draco,** he was a table away helping Blaise make their potion. Harry was partnered with some kid from Hufflepuff that was not only awestruck to be working with Harry Potter but also didn't seem to mind he wasn't doing anything more than letting her use his supplies.

He had full intention of helping, but Draco had laughed and Harry was sold. He had been leaning against his palm, propped up on the table, watching him work.

Draco, ever poised, even after he spent most of the morning before classes locked in the bathroom embarrassed by the cum stain on his pajama bottoms that Nott teased him about; was busy giving Blaise a lecture about how he chopped an ingredient. Then he turned to Harry, one eyebrow arched, "plan on doing any work today, Potter?"

Harry smiled, "mm? She's doing great."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked back towards his cauldron, "as much as I enjoy having your undivided attention, Potter, you should be earning your grade."

Harry got up, walking over to Draco's table and placing his hands on the table. His arms encompassing him. The few students around them all stared in shock, aside from Blaise.

Draco tilted his head to the right, turning to look at Harry, "honestly, you're going to start a riot."

"Let it happen," Harry answered, flicking his tongue against his lip ring, Draco's eyes focused on the lip ring with a faint blush on his cheeks. "You're not so big and bad now that I'm right next to you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Draco snapped, annoyed.

"I believe it's a form of flattery," Harry whispered, leaning a little closer, "baby."

"I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

"I'm not doing a thing," Harry leaned towards him, brushing his nose along Draco's cheek, his lips pressing to his fine jawline. "But if I was, I'd say it's working."

Draco shivered, staring at the cauldron, without a word.

"Are you all mine, Draco?" Harry whispered against his ear.

Draco swallowed roughly, trying to focus, but the world was spinning a mile a minute. He had one thought and that thought was _Potter_.

"Say yes."

"Potter," Draco answered sharply, "I'm trying to work."

"Say yes."

The blonde jerked around, about to yell at him but the moment their eyes met his words caught in his throat. Of bloody course he was Potter's, didn't he get it? Draco's face softened as he registered the fear in Harry's eyes. He didn't have any idea how to make it go away unless he took a page from Potter's book and jerked the man off - _twice_, in the classroom.

It had worked last night for Draco, after all.

That same fear crept in at 1 in the morning for the man, and now here it was manifested in Harry's eyes.

"Yes," Draco whispered, though he was scared it wasn't enough. So, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. Soft and short and it left both boys wanting more. A shocked gasp sounded from the staring students, a whisper following amongst them about what they had just seen.

When Draco pulled back he stared at Harry, seeing a smile spread across his lips, the glint of his tongue ring showing off when he opened his mouth, "I like that."

Draco cleared his throat and turned back to the potion, flushing when Harry kissed his neck before he no longer felt his body heat pressed against his back, but he'd be damned if he turned to see where he had gone. Though, he missed it. He wanted more.

He found he often did when it came to Harry, but he knew better than anyone as Blaise was bottling the potion he was long gone. Ducking from the class before the masses were released.

* * *

**Pansy blushed when Harry came** out of the bathroom shirtless and toweling at his hair, earning a huff from Draco who glared at Potter, "put your shirt on."

"I'm trying to go to bed," Harry answered and dropped down on their shared bed, "when are you all leaving?"

"Why do you two go to bed so early?" Pansy whined, having recovered, "it's only 11!"

"Because I'm tired," Harry answered as he stretched out, his fingers dancing along his tattoo.

"I thought we were going to The Forest with all the 8 Years tonight?" Draco asked, glancing over at Harry in question from his perch at the end of his bed.

Harry stretched his leg and pressed the sole of his bare foot against Draco's knee before sliding it up his thigh and into his lap, "you can go, Draco, I don't care."

"Blaise has already left," Neville said as he grabbed Pansy's hand, "we'll see you two there if you head out." He added, picking up the hint quite well.

Harry waved half heartedly, "are you going, baby?"

"Why won't you go?" Draco asked curiously, glancing at his tattoo. He didn't get as emotional when he looked at it anymore, but it still made his heartache. Though he never asked, he didn't figure he had a right. He had The Dark Mark on his own arm and Harry never brought it up, so he wasn't about to bring his tattoo up.

"Eh."

"Is it because of all the people?"

Harry laid back on the pillows, and pressed his toe against Draco's hip, "somewhat. The other because I am tired."

Draco looked down and ran his finger along the curve of Harry's foot. He felt Harry's toes flex before giving his whole foot a stretch. "If you go," Draco started, looking up at Harry who had turned his eyes to him, "I'll uh..." He trailed off, not quite sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"You'll what?"

"Ya know," Draco flushed, glancing around to make sure they really were alone. All week they had been walked in on, and after the late Sunday night and Monday full of teasing... Draco didn't take any chances. "Stuff."

"You'll stuff?"

Draco dropped his hand stood up abruptly, "fine. Good night, Potter." He approached Harry and leaned down to give him a kiss, only to be stopped when Harry reached up and took him by the chin.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why?"

Harry frowned, and gave him a soft kiss, "be careful out there, Malfoy." Draco was released from his hold, grabbed his wand and was halfway across the room when he jerked around, Harry's words catching up to him.

"What did you just call me?"

"Hm?" Harry was fixing the blankets and froze, looking over, "your name?"

"No." Draco faced him head-on, "you call me Draco or baby. Not Malfoy."

Harry snorted, "I've called you Malfoy far longer than I've called you Draco and baby."

Draco stared at him, "are you mad at _me_?"

"Annoyed, not mad."

Draco staggered, there was that ever honest answer he always got from Harry. "Why?"

"I want all of you, all the time." Harry frowned, "I don't want to share you."

"I offered for you to come."

"And I don't want to." Harry lifted a shoulder, "go, _Draco_, have fun and come back to me."

"Where else would I go?" Draco whispered though it sounded like he was screaming with how quiet the room was. They shared a long, silent look, one that brought Draco closer and one that had Harry standing, their lips meeting at the same time.

It was rushed and urgent and scared.

Draco didn't have anywhere else to go, no one else to go to, and Harry didn't want to lose him.

"Go have fun, Draco."

The blonde whined against his lips, narrowing his eyes when he pulled back, "why do you always do that to me?"

Harry was cupping his cheek, and tilted his head in question, "do what?"

"Drive me bloody crazy," Draco scowled before stepping back, "I'm mad at you. Sleep well."

Harry laughed soundlessly, watching Draco stomp out of the room. He _nox_ed the light as soon as he was alone and crawled back under the covers, putting his glasses on the bedside table.

**Harry felt the bed shift, stirring slightly, "Draco?"**

"Here," came the answer as he watched Harry raise his head. It was late, way too late, and he was tipsy... way too tipsy.

Harry laid back down without a word, his eyes still shut, "fun?"

"Know what's even more fun?" Draco drawled, from where he set, turning again to look at Harry. The man gave a quiet hum and Draco pouted, before reaching out to poke Harry.

"Stop," Harry warned but Draco didn't. Instead, he did it again, jabbing him hard in the side. "Fuck! What?"

Draco's pout grew and he looked away trying to finish taking his shoes off. Harry sighed, awake now, and rolled over to his side before getting up. He bent down in front of Draco who quickly jerked his feet away, "I can do it!"

"Then," Harry motioned at his feet, "do it, Draco."

The blonde scowled, muttering something under his breath and getting to work again. He fumbled with the laces then grabbed his wand, "oh! I can use this."

"No," Harry grabbed his wand putting it on top of his trunk and then took his calf and pulled it closer before untying the lace. He eased Draco out of his shoes, putting them aside.

Draco was blinking at Harry when he finally looked back at him, "you're pretty."

"Thank you." Harry grabbed at his hands, "get up, so I can undress you."

"No," Draco shook his head, "kissing."

"No," Harry leaned away when he went for him, "no kissing tonight, Draco."

"You always say that." Harry rolled his eyes, remaining quiet. "You don't like me?" Draco asked, doing very little to help Harry get him undressed.

"Who brought you back?"

"Longbottom, on his way to Pansy's."

"Oh," Harry grabbed him by the waist of his jeans and unfastened them, before letting them slide down his legs, "alright sit down."

Draco fell to his butt on the bed and laid back against the blankets as Harry took the jeans the rest of the way off. Then he shifted Draco around so he was laying the right way. Draco grabbed his wrist and held tightly, "I want things, Potter."

"What?"

"Your tongue," Draco mumbled, "and the things I wouldn't believe you could do with it."

"Not tonight, baby."

"Yes. Now." Draco wiggled against the bed, "You don't like me?"

"Draco, I like you," Harry chuckled, "but I am not doing this tonight, not with you like this."

The blonde nodded, "you're too nice to someone like me."

Harry frowned, crawling in beside him, "get some rest, baby."

"Harry Potter," Draco whispered, snuggling against Harry, who was getting the lights, "who would have thought?"

"Thought what?"

"I'd fall in love with Harry Potter."

Harry stared down at Draco, "you'd what now?"

"Fall in love with Harry Potter."

Harry was shocked, his eyes wides _he's in love with me?! _Draco grabbed at his body, pressing against him as he dozed off, "Harry Potter."

**When Draco woke**, later in the afternoon, he was alone. The whole room was quiet, cool, and dim. It seemed someone had drawn the curtains, which he figured was Harry when he rose up and saw the man at his desk working on something. He laid quietly, watching him work for some time until finally clearing his throat for his attention.

"Draco," Harry said immediately, looking at him quickly. "How are you? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he whispered softly, grabbing the blankets closer to his body. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

Draco swallowed softly, rubbing at his eyes before he started to get up. The world swaying the moment he moved and he fell back on the bed, sighing, "I think I was drunk last night."

"Fairly certain you were," Harry smiled to himself, then he moved from the chair to Draco, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling him against his chest. "Did you sleep enough?" Harry asked, kissing him on the neck softly.

"I think so," Draco closed his eyes, relaxing back against Harry.

Harry rubbed his sides softly, "want to get cleaned up, and we'll grab lunch?"

"I don't want to eat," Draco whispered, shaking his head.

"Shower?"

"I don't want to move."

"You're awful with a hangover."

Draco tutted, brushing Harry's hands away and stretching out on the bed, "shut up."

Harry laid next to him with a grin, kissing his shoulder. Draco closed his eyes, relaxing back into the bed and giving Harry's hand a small pat when it brushed over his right side, his arm sliding across his body. Draco wasn't sure how long they had laid there, long enough that when he moved again there was soft chatter and he found himself hidden behind Harry, who was sitting up reciting something about Muggle Studies while Pansy was asking questions.

Draco rose slowly, and felt Harry's eyes on him the moment he moved, "finally awake?"

"Finally?" Draco asked looking around to find Weasley and Granger sitting in one of the empty beds, Nevile and Pansy sharing one of the desk chairs and Blaise standing in the middle of the room throwing things at the back of Nevile's head.

"It's nearly 4 in the afternoon, baby," Harry said before looking back at Pansy when she asked another question.

Draco frowned, peeking towards Weasley and Granger, they looked as uncomfortable as Draco felt, though Weasley was doing good to be involved as he laughed at whatever Blaise was saying. Granger's eyes met Draco before quickly looking back at her book, the blonde reached out for Harry.

"Hm?"

"Why are they in here?" Draco whispered and met Harry's look nervously.

Harry shrugged, "they wanted to study with us. Do you need anything?"

Draco shook his head and moved to sit up properly, stretching his arms above his head, realizing then he was practically naked. _Potter. _He thought, grabbing a sweater from the trunk at the edge of his bed. He hastily pulled it over to hide, not even caring it was one of Harry's. Or Muggle style. He just huddled into it and grabbed his jeans from last night pulling them up as he stood and excused himself to the bathroom without a word.

Harry got up as soon as he was out of bed and made quick work to make it with his wand before he took his seat at the desk he and Draco shared, "are you going to participate, Blaise, or keep being a bother?"

"You think I'm being a bother?" Blaise smarted off and chucked a small rolled up piece of paper at Harry, "big, bad Potter."

"I'll kick your ass," Harry answered, jerking around and shooting a playful tickling jinx at the man, watching him double over.

"_Harry_!" Blaise gasped, letting out a loud laugh, clutching at his sides.

"Are you done?"

Blaise nodded through his laughter, grasping at his sides, feeling relief wash over him in an instant. He glared at Harry, about to douse him with water when the spell came flying back at him and Harry was on his feet.

"Oh," Pansy groaned, "not again you two!"

"He started it!" Blaise laughed, diving across Theo's bed when Harry shot another playful jinx at him - or at least he hoped it was playful, he figured it was. Harry seemed to have the upper hand this time, and each time Blaise poked his head up he threw something harmless at him.

"You were throwing paper at us." Harry answered, glancing over when Draco said his name, "yeah?"

"Are you done?"

Blaise looked up, "oh, c'mon Malfoy!" He said before pointing his wand at Draco, who stared at him without a word.

"Oi, don't do that Blaise," Harry shook his head, stowing his wand, "we're done." Blaise waved his hands, dropping his own wand, joining everyone again.

"What are we doing?"

"Studies," Harry answered, taking Draco by the chin, "are you hungry yet?"

"A little." Draco closed his eyes, "are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," Harry whispered and bent down to give him a kiss which the blonde dodged.

"Hogsmead?"

Harry chuckled, dropping his hands, "you all want to take a break?" Draco grabbed his shoes, still wearing Harry's hooded sweater and slipped them on.

"I'm down for a bre-." Neville started before Pansy gave him an elbow in the chest, "-ow!"

"Nah, you two go ahead," Pansy answered.

"So, we _can't_ go?" Blaise asked from where he was putting his own shoes on.

Harry didn't say anything, just shrugged and headed towards the door. Draco glanced at Pansy giving her a small smile and followed after Harry. "So, no. We can't go?" Blaise huffed, "it's a bloody public place, I mean honestly." He was grumbling as they walked out of the room, the door shutting on his complaint.

"You're expectantly annoyed today, Draco."

"I have a headache, my body hurts, and Blaise was being loud," Draco answered in a tight tone, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You're the only reason your head and body ache."

"Mm," Draco hummed softly, taking the stairs slowly, he felt a wave of nausea hit him and clutched at the stone wall of the dungeon, "oh, Merlin, I should not have drank."

Harry chuckled, rubbing his back softly, "want me to carry you?"

"No," Draco snapped, "I just want to go back to bed."

Harry frowned, shaking his head, "don't you have a hangover cure?"

"Not like I keep them on stock," Draco hissed, starting to walk again.

"Seamus probably does, I can stop by Gryffindor and see?"

"It's fine," Draco wasn't about to ask that man for any help. Instead, he pulled on his best strong face and headed towards the open doors, Harry following close behind. Their walk was quiet, neither saying much, even after they got seated in a booth at the back of the Three Broomsticks. It was a little busy and both figured they had a good wait ahead of them before the old barkeep would get to them, so they settled into their seats across from each other. Draco was watching the patrons around them, and Harry was watching Draco.

"How many guys have you been with?" Draco asked after a moment, his eyes still trained on their surroundings.

Harry arched an eyebrow, anytime his past _relationships _were brought up Draco turned cold, he didn't want to have this conversation but especially not in a public bar. "Can we not?"

"Is it a lot?"

"Why do you always do this?"

"I want to know," Draco finally looked at him, his face serious, "what I'm competing with."

"You're not competing with anything, Draco."

"I feel like it," the blonde looked away again, watching the table caddy corner to them.

"You're not," Harry sighed, "you're you, no one compares, Draco."

"But, you're you, Potter," Draco answered in a quiet voice, sucking in a deep breath. "I feel like there's more, and I just can't see it."

"What do you mean?"

"That day in Potions," Draco glanced at him briefly, "you were just... different," he made a face, "and last night before I left." He waved a hand as if he was searching for the words, "and the first time we..." He paused, blushing - 'made love' was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say that to Potter. "Uh, _shagged_... after you were different."

"How was I different?"

"You just get so possessive," Draco sighed, "and, I don't know why? Is it because of the past - of the others that were with you? Did they do something?"

"Draco, you're reading too much into it." Harry reached across the table, wrapping his hand around Draco's and watching the blonde finally give him a proper look.

"How come you never tell me about them?"

"Why is it always about them, with you?"

"I just want to know."

Harry dropped his hand, irritated, and leaned back against his booth seat, jumping with the barkeep greeted them. "What'll it be dearies?"

"I'd just like, uh," Draco looked up, "a mug of tea, and whatever pastry you have today."

"Sure, and for you Mr. Potter?"

"A butterbeer, that's all."

"I'll have it out in a moment," she smiled widely and stepped away leaving Draco and Harry alone again.

"I had a long summer," Harry finally spoke up, because it was obvious Draco wasn't going to. "That's all, I stopped at some places, hung around for a few days and moved on. It wasn't like I was keeping tabs on the people I met, Draco, I was just enjoying life."

Draco gave a short nod, without a word.

"What part of me is different?"

"I just told you, you get possessive." Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't know, you didn't want me to go out last night. That day in Potions you were all _there _and kissing me in front of people and asking me to _just be yours._" Draco laid his hands in his lap, "who else's would I be, Potter?"

Harry didn't know what to say, it was awkward. He really didn't want to have this conversation, he really didn't because he felt like Draco was about to tell him he loved him - for real, not just drunken ramblings. It'd be real and heavy and disarming. Harry didn't want to hear it.

"I mean, Merlin, it's not like I'm crawling into bed with anyone else, or sitting in a booth in the Three Broomsticks with anyone else, Potter. I'm here, it's you." Draco sighed, "I'm new to this, I didn't have a relationship growing up. I was too busy with everything," he paused, shutting his eyes, "and it's not like I'm great at it, I know, but I'm bloody trying. I can't figure out what you're asking of me, Potter, I don't get it. What else can I do?"

"Nothing," Harry shook his head, he figured it'd be best if he just ended the conversation, it'd be safer. "Nothing, it's fine. You're fine, Draco, yeah?"

Draco shook his head, looking when the barkeep approached, leaning back. She didn't say anything this time, just left after clearing her tray. He busied himself with his tea mug, pouring in a little honey and milk. "Potter, look, I don't know if I can be what you want."

Harry blanched, he'd take the 'I love you' over where this was headed, "just, stop, Draco. Please."

"No, look," Draco met his eyes, "Blaise told me before. Before I got involved."

"And, what did Blaise tell you?"

Draco thought back to that day, their walk to Hogsmead with everyone. They had come up on them holding hands, Blaise and Harry were awfully close before Longbottom called out for them. _He would have said yes. _And, Harry had that night. In the Slytherin Common Rooms. Pansy told him about it, after that note in which Potter told him off. She told him what was happening and what was said and then Blaise told him the truth because the trio didn't lie to each other.

But, Blaise told him something else too. Something Potter had asked him. Harry has asked if Blaise was scared of him, and he told Draco he had been terrified but not _just _because it was Harry, but because he felt that was the first time anyone had ever touched him, seen him, felt him... That's what Draco felt, each and every time Harry Potter kissed him, touched him, held him, or even looked at him. He felt seen for the first time in his life.

"He told me that we're 18, we're not looking to fall in love. We're looking for someone to spend the night with every now and then." Draco took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves, "that's, uh, that's what he said about you and him, y'know... that night."

Harry sighed, "there's nothing between Blaise and me, Draco."

"I know, because there wasn't supposed to be, you weren't looking for anything."

"So, then, what does that have to do with us?"

"You're not looking for anything. Those guys over the summer, Blaise... you're not looking for something, so there _isn't_ anything."

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Draco, what do you think I mean when I ask you to just be mine? All mine. No one else's." He opened his eyes slowly, and when he looked at Draco he saw fear there he knew all too well. It was a fear they shared, rather it was late afternoon in the pub or early morning in a bed, they shared that fear. That fear of being alone, that fear of their past haunting them.

The fear that no one would ever love them because one was broken and the other was _him. _

"I don't want anyone else in my life, Draco, I want you. Only you."

"Pot-." Draco sat up straight, pausing before letting out a quiet breath, "Harry, I'm in love with you. I have fallen in love and I can't, I can't do this to you. I'm not made for you, you're supposed to be with someone that can give you everything and I can't be that person. I can't be the person that is kept in a cage because you're scared I'll run away. And, I know, I've never shown you I wouldn't but I haven't shown you I would run either - have I? Yet, you still treat me like I will. You want to keep me so bad that...that...that you can't love me back." Harry stared at Draco in silence, unmoving, "and I shouldn't ask for you to love me back, it's not fair, because that isn't what you want. Or feel."

"Draco...-."

"We should have just been friends, Harry."

Harry hated it, he had been longing for the day Draco finally stopped calling him _Potter, _but now that he was Harry, he hated it. He wanted to give it all back. He wanted to go back to last night and just give Draco exactly what he asked for because then this conversation would be warranted. He would have been a shit guy, but it wasn't. He had done everything right. He had been there for Draco, he had helped him through the nightmares and the darkness. He had done everything he was supposed to but it wasn't enough.

He should have been asking Draco what the man wanted of _him, _not the other way around.

"Harry, please, say something?"

"Stop calling me Harry," he said quickly, finally looking away.

"Okay," Draco answered, taking another drink of his tea.

"Is this really because I've had past people in my life? Because I haven't, ever, fallen in love? You can't put a time frame on love, Draco, I care about you a lot. I enjoy you, a lot. But, just because I'm not screaming from the rooftops that I love you...? Is that what this is about?"

"It's because you're never going to love me, Potter." Draco finished his tea, and brushed his fingers through his hair, "I'm always going to be a collection to you."

"You're not a bloody collection!" Harry snapped loudly, a few people turning to look at them.

"Don't do this," Draco answered dryly, letting out an annoyed breath.

"Don't do this?" Harry snorted, "yeah, okay. Fine." He pushed to his feet, "don't worry about me, Draco, I'll be fine. Not like it mattered to me anyway, huh? Just an item I was collecting, got that notch on my belt. Draco Malfoy, one and done, guess I'm on to the next bloke."

Draco fought down his embarrassment, people turning to stare at them.

"You want me to be the bad guy so fucking much?" Harry hissed, and pressed his hands to the table, leaning towards Draco, "don't worry, I got it covered." With that he turned and walked away without a look back at anyone that was staring at him or Draco that was still sitting in that booth.

He didn't stop for his things in the Slytherin Dorms or stop to see his friends. He took a left towards the Hogwarts' Train Station and as soon as he was outside the anti-apparation ward he was gone.


End file.
